


It\'s Already Gone Bad- Ça a déjà mal fini

by Cudyofan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2 chapitres par mois, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hermione and Severus and Lily and Regulus (weird) friendship, M/M, Marauder, Powerful Hermione Granger, Time Travel, Tu verras bien, je sais pas trop ce que je fais
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cudyofan/pseuds/Cudyofan
Summary: 2 mai 98. Harry est mort, Ron est mort. Luna l'avait prévu, c'est ce qui devait se passer. Il ne reste plus que son idée de la dernière chance… soufflée par les Parques. Hermione doit retourner dans le passé et empêcher les protagonistes de cette tragédie d'un jour servir, consciemment ou inconsciemment, le Lord Noir. Elle doit effacer leur noms d'or du carnet du destin
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Harry est mort, Ron est mort. Luna l'avait prévu, c'est ce qui devait se passer. Il ne reste plus qu'Hermione et son idée de la dernière chance… Soufflée par les Parques. Hermione doit retourner dans le passé et empêcher les protagonistes de cette tragédie d'un jour servir, consciemment ou inconsciemment, le Mage Noir.
> 
> Un carnet offert par les Parques à la main, la jeune guerrière arrive au 1977, prête à effacer les noms d'or, ceux des malheureux protagonistes de L'histoire, quoiqu'il en coûte.
> 
> Livre I. En cours d'écriture.
> 
> Un (voire deux) chapitre par mois. Le plan est entièrement écrit.
> 
> m/m ; f/f ; transboy ; transphobie mentionnée à plusieurs reprises. J'essairais de mettre des Trigger Warning à chaque fois qu'il le faudra.

Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Alors qu'elle traversait le hall du château, il avait fallu qu'elle s'arrête pour embraser le paysage apocalyptique.

Sa chère école était en ruine. Malgré les brimades de ses camarades et les remarques désagréables de ses professeurs, Poudlard avait été un havre de paix.

Avait. Elle savait, elle le ressentait jusque dans ses os, l'ascension de Snape ne devait rien au Lord Noir, il n'en restait que cela avait été le début de la fin.

Elle sentait sur elle, le vent et la chaleur de ce début d'été… comme l'odeur du sang lui piquait le nez et les cris de ses amis lui vrillaient les oreilles.

Elle en avait rêvé pendant des années de ce moment. La fin du monde sorcier. Pas tel qu'il l'était mais dans son entièreté.

– Un peu de courage, ma vieille, résonna sa voix de cristal, ce n'est pas encore la fin. Il existe une chance qu'Harry gagne. Une sur trois.

Alors elle reprenait sa course, slalomant entre les débris de la bâtisse centenaire. Elle grimpait les escaliers courraient entre les combats à la recherche de Neville. Elle avait des révélations à faire.

Son cœur pouvait bien contenir tout l'espoir du monde, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de se battre sans le lui avoir dit. Après tout, elle ne se voyait jamais dans ses visions, et qui sait si dans chacune des trois alternatives elle n'était pas morte.

Une pensée pour son père la traversa mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses jambes fléchissaient, elle s'arma de toute sa force intérieure, un feu brillant jaune et rouge qui tendait à bleuir tant il était fort, pour balayer cet intrus qui lui donnait envie de fuir.

L'image de sa mère s'imposait alors et elle courrait encore et encore.

De Pandora, sa maman chérie, ne lui restait plus qu'une silhouette enveloppée de lumière et ça lui suffisait. Ça avait toujours suffi.

Dans un dérapage, elle bondissait hors du château pour atterrir dans la boue, la pelouse avait été complètement retournée par les combats. Les racines tendaient leurs bras végétaux vers le ciel et le ciel leur répondait avec des rayons de soleil glacé par l'ambiance mortuaire.

Luna relevait la tête en entendant un hurlement, son corps lui parut très lourd, tout à coup, sans raison.

Elle sentait ses joues gelées de l'intérieur comme si la même force qui l'embrasait s'éteignait pour laisser place à un vent de désolation.

La tête de Neville roula jusqu'à ses pieds.

Le vent devint tornade et la vision débuta comme s'abat la tempête.

Les couleurs se matérialisèrent, gagnèrent de la texture et l'enlacèrent. Le monde tournait en une spirale sanglante puis ombrageuse. Et elle réapparaissait au milieu d'un tableau sans fin.

Le ciel était roux de l'horizon au firmament et le ciel était brun devant, après vérification, derrière elle. Du nord au sud. D'est en ouest.

Au début, Luna ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voyait. Quel genre de vision vivait-elle ? Mais alors qu'elle s'abaissait pour calmer le vertige qui la prenait, elle reconnut, sous ses pieds, les dalles qui pavaient la Grande Salle du plus prestigieux des collèges sorciers d'Europe.

Sa vision n'était que ce qui restait de son monde après que Poudlard soit tombé.

Comme à chaque fois que le sens d'une de ses visions lui apparaissait en clair, celle-ci s'écrasait, s'étirait et se transformait en un nouveau présage.

Le bleu brunit et se fixa en ciel. Le noir se répartit en tache d'ombre. Le jaune, l'orange et un peu de rouge formèrent la lumière voilant le drame qui se peignait sous les yeux de la jeune fille.

Les couleurs restantes se transformèrent en chair, en sang, esquissèrent deux femmes.

Celle qui attira en premier l'œil de la voyante se penchait sur la seconde, drapée dans une robe couture noire.

Ses cheveux noirs d'encre camouflaient quelques mèches blondes recouvrait ses épaules et si ce n'était, les légères touches de maquillage, elle ne portait rien d'autre que ses larmes.

Ces détails sautaient aux yeux de Luna habituée à capturer chaque détail depuis sa première vision. Voir la mort de sa mère puis la vivre n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle faisait donc tout pour a cumuler le plus d'information capable d'éviter les événements funèbres auxquels elle assistait. Et dans le pire des cas, s'il n'y avait rien, elle cherchait les moyens d'éviter de les vivre. Elle fuyait toujours au moment M.

Aussi, grâce à cette même mémoire photographique, Luna reconnut immédiatement Mme Malfoy. Bien que celle-ci semblât avoir vingt ans de moins.

Pourtant, ses visions ne se portaient que sur le futur…

La seconde femme reposait, la tête sur les genoux de Narcissa Black, elle n'était sans doute pas encore mariée. Son corps bien trop frêle tremblait à même le sol.

À cet instant, Luna remarqua que la scène se tenait dehors, à la vue de tous. Ce qui n'était pas un détail insignifiant.

Particulièrement, lorsqu'elle reconnaissait Hermione entre les bras de la femme du bras droit du Lord Noir.

Cette scène se passait nécessairement dans une sorte de futur et réunissait l'un des leaders de la résistance avec l'un des personnages importants de camp du Lord Noir avec vingt ans de moins. L'une pleurant pour l'autre.

La raison pourtant reine chez les Serdaigles la quittait et la douleur prenait sa place. Si cela n'avait pas de sens, si le temps changeait, si ce qu'elle voyait était un univers parallèle, pourquoi chercherait-elle à le prévenir ?

L'Hermione décharnée, leva une de ses mains et sa manche tomba en lambeau. Ses doigts, dont les bouts étaient noircis, atteignit le visage albâtre de Miss Black.

– J'ai encore voyagé dans le temps. Je pensais vous sauver.

Et la tornade qui ravageait son sein s'essouffla en l'emportant. Elle revint à elle. Les yeux embués, elle s'accroupit tremblante, plus rien n'avait de sens. Ils avaient perdu et c'était la tête de son âme sœur qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Elle voulut vomir lorsqu'elle lâcha la tête de Neville, ses mains ne voulaient cesser de remuer.

Un hurlement lui brisa les tympans et ses réflexes, acquits au fil de la guerre, l'obligèrent à bondir sur ses pieds. Elle se retourna pour voir un groupe de mangemort… se congratulant ? Un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils avaient gagné.

Si elle voulait vomir, si la mort de Neville la révulsait et si l'inutilité de son pouvoir la frappait en plein cœur, elle ne put que fuir guidé par ses instincts.

Au fond, elle n'avait que 16 ans. Sa course s'arrêta net alors qu'elle n'avait fait que se retourner.

Trois vieilles femmes lui faisaient face, un fil à la main.

Luna avait grandi en apprenant à cultiver ses différences. Voilà pourquoi le Choixpeau n'avait pas cillé lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé à Serdaigle. Mais il fut un temps où un désir supplanta tout jusqu'à même son éducation.

Celui de se faire des amis. La veille de sa rentrée en première année, elle avait eu une vision et celle-ci lui prévoyait harcèlement, brimades et moqueries.

Terrifiée par l'idée d'être mise de côté quand elle souhaitait plus que tout de faire des amis, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens d'inverser sa vision. Ne pas voir, signifiait forcément, ne pas souffrir, non ? C'est de cette manière qu'elle avait appris l'influence des Parques sur les voyants.

Les vieilles femmes tissaient et coupaient le fil de chaque vie, de la même manière qu'elle dévoilait parfois à quelques élus leurs ouvrages.

En rencontrant Ginny, qui était sûrement morte à présent, pensa Luna, elle avait abandonné son projet. Toutefois, elle n'oubliait pas le mystère qui entourait l'existence de ces femmes. Elle n'en savait rien, ni de leur nature, ni l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs.

Luna leur faisait toujours face lorsque dans un silence aussi surnaturel qu'inattendu, le fil fut tranché sous ses yeux.

Une explosion de joie inonda le château, ce n'était qu'à présent que c'était vraiment fini.

Elle avait abandonné trop vite, elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour être une héroïne. À sa place, ses amis se battraient encore, même à présent que les mangemorts et leurs alliés exultaient.

– C'est…

–… Ce…

–… À quoi nous pensions…

– Pardon, croassa Luna

– Nous nous étions dit que tu n'étais pas faite pour être une héroïne.

– Nous étions bien inspirés lorsque nous t'avons troqué une miette de nos pouvoirs

– La voyance te va bien mieux, petite lune.

Avec beaucoup de retard que Luna comprit que le sifflement qui retentissait jusque derrière ses yeux était la voix, peut-être même la conscience, des Parques.

Pour la seconde fois de ce très long jour, Luna se sentit partir mais cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision mais d'une réalisation.

Sans doute qu'un regard extérieur la penserait en train de parler dans le vide car ce qui lui faisait face n'était qu'énergie pure.

Elle voulut fuir une fois encore, elle voulut. Si l'on avait demandé elle l'aurait juré mais ni son esprit, ni son corps ne répondait plus.

– Nous nous présentons à toi, petite lune car nous avons besoin de ta main

Sa main… Les Parques ne pensaient pas qu'elle serait une bonne héroïne, elle ne cherchait donc pas à accomplir une mission à travers un mortel. Mais elles avaient tout de même besoin d'elle.

Comme un engrenage rouillé, l'esprit de la jeune fille se remit lentement en marche.

– Vois cet ouvrage, il est arrivé à son terme…

–… mais nous n'en sommes pas fières…

–… et nous détestons cela. Nous n'apprécions que le travail bien fait.

C'était donc ainsi que les Parques parlaient de la vie… de leur quoi… sujet ? pensa Luna.

– Non, non, ne te trompe pas, petite lune

– C'est notre travail qui veut cela…

–… non pas que nous pleurions les mortels et ceux qui peuvent s'éteindre…

Luna en resta sans voix, ce qui se profilait devant elle titillait autant son esprit curieux de Serdaigle que submergeait sa conscience de mortel. "Ceux qui peuvent s'éteindre" il s'agissait là, d'une formule bien précise.

Les trois femmes se mirent à rire.

– Nous avons bien choisi, n'est-ce pas mes sœurs ?

– Absolument. Luna ? Nous avons commencé un nouvel ouvrage mais tu vois, nous ne pouvons fléchir le destin

– Vous pouvez le tisser mais pas le fléchir, demande Luna d'une petite voix

– En effet, fléchir quelque chose comme le destin demande de créer et nous ne créons pas.

– Et vous voulez que je crée ? tenta Luna

Les vieilles femmes rirent encore

– Nous voulons que tu pousses notre héros à embrasser ce destin, répondirent enfin d'une même voix Les Parques

– Non, dit fermement Luna, j'ai connu un héros et il a souffert toute sa vie

– Ce héros-là peut tout changer, lui répondirent Les Parques également

– À ses dépens ?

Les trois femmes avancèrent, l'instinct de survie de la jeune fille lui dicta de reculer.

D'un geste, chacune tendit une main vers quelque chose derrière Luna.

– Ce héros peut changer son destin, s'il réussit, Neville ne mourra pas

Le cœur de Luna se serra et les larmes affluèrent. La fatigue la tenaillait, elle ne voulait plus que s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Si ce n'était l'incertitude quant à l'état de son père, elle aurait déjà tout quitté.

– Je ne sacrifierais pas une personne pour mon intérêt

Les vieilles femmes sourirent comme fières en s'avançant encore.

Luna recula

– Ce héros ce peut–être toi

– Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une héroïne, vous l'avez dit plus tôt

– Bien, ce héros aura pour mission de retourner dans le passé

– J'ai dit non ! hurla la jeune fille

Le silence s'abattit, l'air disparu de ce qu'en savait Luna car elle ne pouvait plus respirer malgré ses halètements.

– Ce héros retournera dans le passé, et armé d'un cadeau de notre cru, nous le lui avons déjà offert, il effacera les noms d'or. Le nom de chacune des personnes qui ont mené à cette tragédie…

–… Cela implique donc de modifier le cours des choses…

– Et donc de créer un univers alternatif

– Ce héros, tu peux lui offrir une chance de s'en sortir.

– Sens, Luna. Concentre-toi

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en regardant les femmes avancer sur elle, jusqu'à la traverser.

Elle comprit instantanément. Elle était morte, partie. C'était sans doute les Parques qui la retenaient ici.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, embrassa du regard le parc, la bouche grand ouverte. Elle ne respirait plus.

Le sang poissait tout, les corps recouvraient l'entrée du château. Il semblait que les mangemorts et leur maître aient vidé la Grande salle.

Luna rejoint la montagne humaine qui gisait devant les potes de Poudlard et s'agenouilla pour ses camarades. Par réflexe, elle voulut toucher ce qui semblait rester de Cho Chang. Sa main traversa le corps déchiqueté et revint en l'état.

– Laisse leur une chance, même sil faut que ce soit dans un univers parallèle.

Luna pesa le pour et le contre entre hurler de colère et pleurer, elle choisit de se redresser. Elle se morigénait - il y a quelques instants ? Heure ? - sur son manque de courage, à présent qu'elle n'était plus, elle pouvait au moins se tenir droite.

– Tu sais que tu ne quitteras jamais totalement le monde des mortels ?

– Ça me va, je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer maman après avoir fait preuve de si peu de courage… et je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à papa

– Bien…

–… retrouve Hermione

– Elle est en vie ? s'écria le désormais fantôme

– C'est la seule…

–… tu la trouveras dans la forêt…

–… remets-lui ceci…

L'une d'elles lui tendit un retourneur de temps gris… non, argenté. Un retourneur de temps entièrement en argent.

Elle s'en saisit, les mains tremblantes malgré son état spectral. Hermione aurait-elle des loups-garous à combattre dans le passé ? Cette pensée lui inspira une question

– À quand doit-e… commença-t-elle

–..lle remonter ? 1976.

– Maintenant va la retrouver, dis-lui de retourner en 1976, d'effacer les noms d'or, elle comprendra en temps voulu.


	2. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je découpe de manière plus logique les chapitres... Désolée pour le dérangement ! Aussi à partir du 3/01/21, il devrait y avoir un chapitre chaque dimanche ♥

Alors que ses pieds retournaient la terre sous ses pieds, Hermione courrait de plus en plus vite. Elle ne se souciait pas d'attirer l'attention des mangemorts, ceux-ci étaient trop occupés à célébrer leur victoire.

Un regard par-dessus son épaule failli l'achever. Les corps de ses meilleurs amis luisaient dans la pénombre de la forêt. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à l'envol de leurs âmes.

La nuit tombait sur le champ de bataille et le camp de la lumière avait perdu. Cette constatation la paralysa net. Elle pila et sursauta en s'apercevant que le sifflement qui lui vrillait les oreilles n'était autre que sa respiration…

La sueur mouilla son gilet et les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même jusqu'à son menton. Pourtant, elle n'envisageait aucune des conséquences de cette conclusion. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts… pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas question de raison, peut-être qu'il faisait semblant ? Ils n'avaient que 17 ans, c'était tout fait normal qu'il ne puisse pas faire face à des adultes entraînés à tuer… À quoi pensaient-ils de toutes les façons ? A gagner la guerre ?

Un craquement la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir une licorne fuir. Hermione ne croyait pas en les signes...elle courut tout de même.

Pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune issue, pas de solution. Son génial cerveau n'arrivait à rien et devant ses yeux l'empreinte lumineuse des deux corps clignotait comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'agir en espérant ne jamais faire face à la fatalité. Un frisson la poussa à reprendre sa course malgré la volonté qui l'abandonnait.

D'ordinaire, la vie palpitait à travers chaque parcelle de la forêt. La Magie pure, brute, respirait en un immense poumon, son souffle traversait de part et d'autre tout ce qui existait dans l'immense refuge qu'était Poudlard et sa forêt.,C'était la première chose qui avait frappé Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle déposa, pour la première fois, le pied sur les terres de Poudlard, elle fut submergée bien plus que part la beauté des lieux. Tout était Magie et au plus profond de son être, sa propre magie répondait aux pulsations de vie.

D'ordinaire.

Sous ses pieds, la terre était cendre, les senteurs boisées, la rosée et les créatures magiques réduit à néant. Un rien, Hermione avait l'impression d'évoluer au milieu d'un cimetière. Le craquement du bois, le chant des oiseaux, plus rien, pire encore, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Tout n'était plus.

Bien plus que la licorne, symbole de pureté, c'est ce qui la poussa à puiser dans ses réserves. Hermione aurait voulu fuir jusqu'à un autre monde.

Ce n'était pas ce que le sort lui réservait.

Harry est mort, pensait-elle. Ron est mort, hurlait-elle dans son esprit. Le monde est foutu et moi, je cours alors qu'il n'y a aucune iss-

Le carnet à ses pieds lui riait au nez, enfin… Lui rirait au nez si les objets pouvaient se manifester.

Quelques pages liés au fil d'argent dans une couverture non pas de cuir et encore moins de papier. Qu'importe, ça vivait.

Comme les êtres végétaux, de chair ou alors les artefacts tel que le Choixpeau, le carnet palpitait. D'ailleurs dans le mausolée qu'était la forêt interdite, l'énergie qui l'animait était presque une insulte tant elle contrastait.

Hermione se tendit en observant les alentours. Personne. Elle se pencha alors sur le cahier sans toutefois le toucher.

Traumatisée par sa pétrification en seconde année, elle en avait tiré des résolutions qu'elle s'était juré de respecter toute sa vie.

La première était de ne pas se promener toute seule dans le château tant que des créatures magiques pouvaient sortir de nulle part et l'attaquer. Soit jamais.

La seconde était inspirée du savon de Mme Weasley, rapporté par Harry, - son cœur serra si fort en pensant à la matriarche des Weasley qu'elle voulut vomir -, ne fait jamais confiance à un être dont tu ne peux pas voir où son cerveau se trouve.

Et elle ne voyait définitivement pas où se trouver la boîte crânienne de ce carnet. Tout à coup, elle se sentit terriblement bête en plus de fragile.

– Je perds la tête c'est pas possible, se chuchota-t-elle tout bas

Hermione voulut pleurer une fois de plus, elle devait fuir, pas s'accroupir au milieu d'une forêt pour observer un amas de feuille ! Ils venaient de perdre la guerre !

Le carnet choisi, s'il le pouvait, ce moment pour se mettre à briller éclipsant tout sur 50 mètres avant de… s'éteindre… et de recommencer son manège.

Si cette chose avait une personnalité, elle était plus qu'agaçante. Ou voulait la mort d'Hermione.

Par réflexe, n'est pas Gryffondor qui veut, la jeune fille se saisit du carnet et le regretta au même moment.

La chose cessa de briller avant de se mettre à léviter. Elle s'ouvrit sur une double page de noms visiblement écrits à l'encre d'or.

Les pages des cahiers s'assombrissaient à vue d'œil, elle pouvait le voir alors que le soleil finissait de se coucher.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et le carnet la suivit en douceur.

Hermione ne croyait pas aux signes. Elle les voyait, reniflait de mépris en les reconnaissant puis passait son chemin.

Cependant… Cependant, elle tendit la main, se saisit d'une main du carnet en argent. Celui-ci se referma en douceur sur son pouce qui servit de marque-page. Et elle continua sa course, raide.

Il est important de préciser qu'Hermione ne comprenait plus rien à rien et ne savait plus quoi faire. Le silence s'étira et elle marchait, parfois trottinait puis traînait des pieds. Mais qu'auriez vous fait si vous aviez tout perdu ?

Le vide se déchira comme une toile et Hermione fit volte-face en un mouvement.

Luna lui faisait face le visage ravagé par le désespoir. Hermione voulut courir pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Luna, je… j'ai-

Luna recula d'un pas.

– Qu'est-ce que-

– Nous n'avons pas le temps, lui répondit-elle de sa minuscule voix.

La blonde tendit son poing fermé et laissa pendre un retourneur de temps au bout de sa chaîne.

Hermione reconnue l'objet avant même qu'il eût fini de choir au bout de son fil métallique. En un pop inaudible, son esprit se remit à tourner.

– Luna c'est une idée incroyable, nous… Nous pouvons retourner dans le-le passé et recommencer t-t-t-tout à zéro, s'écria-t-elle. Harry et Ron et… et… et, s'essoufflait-elle sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle était devenue bègue.

– Hermione, calme-toi, asséna Luna. Regarde bien ce retourneur de temps.

La brune s'aperçut alors que l'objet était entièrement d'argent et palpitait à l'unisson, elle pouvait le sentir car son pouce servait toujours de marque-pages, avec le carnet.

Un pas en avant lui permit de noter la dualité des deux objets. Ils étaient faits de la même chose et allaient de paire.

– Il faut que tu retournes dans le passé Hermione, je l'ai vue. J'ai un don de voyance.

La nuque de ladite jeune fille craqua alors qu'elle toisait, non pas dédaigneuse comme elle l'aurait été il y a quelques jours, mais choquée.

– Crois-moi, je ne te mentirais pas, je te le jure. Prends ce retourneur de temps et retourne dans le passé mais bien plus loin qu'il y a une semaine, un mois ou un an.

– Que veut dire L'AD à l'origine ? demanda Hermione froidement

Luna ne cilla même pas, après tout elle était morte et elle n'avait plus besoin de la faire, donc plus le réflexe de le faire.

Inconsciente de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, elle répondit un sourire dans la voix. La méfiance d'Hermione lui donnait quelques espoirs. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

– L'Association de Défense

Hermione souffla un peu et s'avança encore

– Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu a-a-as vu ? dit-elle la voix tremblante

– 1976. Retourne en 1976 et efface les noms d'or.

Son carnet en glissa au sol. Avant de léviter à hauteur de poitrine.

– Les noms d'or ?

– Oui, efface-les, ils doivent disparaître

– Que sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi dois-je… je… j-je retourner si loin ? Et seule ?

– Ce sont les noms de ceux qui participeront à l'ascension de Voldemort.

– Luna… j-j-je t'en prie, explique… expliqu-que toi

– Tu sais ce que c'est, dit Luna en réponse, tu vois bien ce que ça représente ? Notre monde est mort. C'est notre dernier espoir.

Le silence s'abattit sur la scène. Hermione aurait pu trouver mille raisons de se détourner de Luna ou alors de refuser cette offre. Ou mieux, ne pas la croire. Mais Hermione était une Gryffondor et la plus loyale des lionnes. Et parfois, il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir et il n'était pas question de logique. Elle s'avança et prit le retourneur de temps

– Et toi ? Tu… tu… tu ne m'as pas répon-pondu…

– Moi ? Eh bien, Je suis m-

Un hurlement de joie accompagné d'un sort les firent se coucher au sol

– J'en ai trouvé là

– À trois, murmura Hermione sans un regard pour sa compagne

Elle craignait qu'on les découvre si elle bougeait trop avant le bon moment.

– Un… Deux… Trois

Et elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit le plus vite possible, elle n'entendait ni le battement de son cœur, ni ses pas sur le sol. Elle fuyait, le retourneur de temps à la main.

Lorsqu'elle n'en pu plus, elle se jeta un sort de Désillusion et se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite en un réflexe pour interpeller silencieusement Luna.

Elle vit alors la silhouette éthérée de son amie, s'effriter puis disparaître dans un coup de vent.

– Adieu, lui dit Luna

Elle était vraiment seule à présent.

Pas un instant, l'idée que ce qui se passa sous ses yeux fut un coup monté de ses ennemis, pas un moment, l'idée que la jeune blonde ne fut qu'un spectre enchanté par le carnet ne titilla Hermione. Et elle faisait bien de le croire car ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

Le retourneur de temps trouva sa place autour de son cou et elle rejoint jusqu'aux limites de Poudlard.

Vidée, désemparée. Ses épaules affaissées, son visage défait, elle transplanta vers le premier lieu qui lui vint.

La maison de ses parents.

Le grand pavillon de banlieue paraissait plus morose que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Depuis l'allée principale, elle pouvait voir les plants de sa mère dépérir et le garage vide de son père. Ils ne se souvenaient plus d'elle. Ils avaient oublié leur fille.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que les mangemorts avaient cessé de surveiller la maison, elle avait laissé de discrètes alarmes dans les alentours. Elle avait craint que ses parents ou alors ses grands-parents ne reviennent sur le lieu mais si ce ne sont les larbins de Voldemort, personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis le départ pour l'Australie des Granger.

La porte s'ouvrit quand Hermione la poussa. Sa baguette à la main, elle lança un sort de reconnaissance, qui revint négatif, puis un Lumos. Enfin, elle posa le pied sur le palier de la maison de son enfance.

Mes tennis sont dans un piteux état, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hermione en s'attendant à pleurer.

Mais,pour le moment, elle avait tari son stock de larmes. Tant mieux.

Sans un regard pour les pièces communes - vides - qui a défaut de la faire pleurer lui déchireraient le cœur, elle fit chemin vers sa chambre.

Au premier abord, rien avait changé. En y regardant plus attentivement, elle notait que la moquette au sol avait été nettoyée, les rambardes de l'escalier ciré et les portes repeintes. Hermione avait une mémoire fantastique entretenue par des heures à réviser ses leçons et tout ses détails lui sautaient aux yeux. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle avait juste besoin d'une pause et d'un toit pour la nuit.

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et les souvenirs la firent trembler. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas foulé sa moquette rose et si elle paraissait plus grisâtre sous la lumière du crépuscule, elle continuait de donner à sa chambre cette touche girly qu'on lui avait si souvent reprochée ne pas avoir.

Hermione avait haï cette pièce à l'instant où la moquette qu'elle avait tant désirée avait été posée. Elle avait cru que grâce à ce rare caprice elle pourrait se persuader qu'elle n'était pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque.

Sa gorge nouée étouffa le rire qui grondait au fond de sa gorge.

Elle avait alors passé les quelques années précédentes Poudlard à suivre et coller ses parents à travers toute la maison… Après tout, elle détestait la solitude et les autres enfants la détestaient parce qu'elle aimait trop les livres…

Ses premiers mois à Poudlard avaient été une amère désillusion, elle qui espérait tant de ce nouveau monde.

Elle finit par se coucher dans un coin de la chambre, qu'elle exécrait de tout son être pour avoir été le symbole de sa faiblesse, puis s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.


	3. Hermione

Dans son dos, le papier peint s'effritait. Hermione pouvait sentir les morceaux rendus rigide par la colle, lui coller au dos au lieu de s'accrocher au mur. Sa posture avait fini par s'imprimer sur les cloisons de sa chambre. En un sens, cela la soulageais. Elle partais mais laissait une trace. Elle ne disparaîtrais pas totalement. Quoique…

On ne savait rien des voyages dans le temps à grande échelle, elle le savait parce qu'en deuxième année alors que le professeur McGonagall lui confiait le retourneur de temps, elle s'était jeté dans une étude des textes sur le Temps sorcier. La densité des cours et la complexité des recherches avaient eu raison d'elle.

Combien de recherche elle avait laissé pour ses deux même raisons ? Harry, Ron, et parfois les professeurs, la bassinait sur sa pseudo intelligence alors qu'elle avait mis de côté plus de la moitié de ce qu'elle voulait chercher…

Hermione ferma les yeux et étreignit ses genoux en déposant son menton dessus. Elle s'imagina en peintre dessinant du bout de son pinceau une fleur. La fleur se flétrit instantanément. Elle rouvrit les yeux et imagina encore. Une fleur rouge, une rose, une blanche, elles flétrissaient toutes. Et lorsqu'elle tentait de forcer son esprit, l'image de la rose ratatiné et celle de la rose resplendissante se superposaient comme pour souligner l'artificialité de l'autre. C'est comme si elle avait perdu la capacité d'imaginer l'espoir, la vie.

Un frisson l'obligea à se tendre, c'était une sensation désagréable, presque douloureuse. On lui aurait dit que c'était un sort jeté, elle l'aurait crût. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle suait tant ! Qu'est-ce qu-

L'angoisse. C'était de l'angoisse, de l'anxiété de la peur. Elle craignait tout depuis Les Horcruxes,. Être l'objet d'une chasse à l'homme n'arrangeait aucun esprit.

Hermione poussa plus fort son dos contre le mur pour étendre ses jambes, ses yeux rejoint le plafond mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle inspira et retint sa respiration. C'était sa technique à elle, elle sortait de nulle part, mais lorsque son corps battait trop fort et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se morfondre à en pleurer toutes les pluies londoniennes, elle arrêtait de respirer.

Elle relâcha sa respiration tout doucement, son corps battait jusque dans ses oreilles à présent.

" Reprends-toi, Hermione, tu as du travail !"

Ces mots ne servaient qu'au vide, à la poussière divagante dans les airs qu'elle voyait grâce aux rayons de soleils.

Elle avait osé la ouvrir sa minuscule fenêtre. A défaut de nourriture - elle n'avait rien d'autre que son sac sans fond, à court de nourriture - , elle avait besoin d'air. Dans sa folie, elle avait pensé à laisser les rideaux fermés mais pas à remettre en place les alarmes...

"De toutes les manières, je pars aujourd'hui, pensait-elle"

Seulement, quelques regrets et une envie meurtrière la retenait.

Elle se savait outil, elle le savait, Dumbledore, tout grand homme qu'il avait été, s'était servie d'elle, d'Harry surtout. Que ce soit à travers cette prophétie qu'il avait caché durant des années ou ces legs maudits qui n'avait eu d'utilité que de les plonger dans la gueule du loup...

Son soupir se brisa en un sanglot.

Ils avaient tout sacrifié pour rien ! Enfin ! Face à Voldemort, qu'avaient-ils pu faire ? Rien, elle n'avait que 18 ans. Harry, Ron, elle, n'étaient que des gamins !

Il fallait qu'elle respire, qu'elle respire, que l'air entre dans ses poumons et qu'elle se calme !

Elle avait du boulot ! Elle avait leur possible avenir sur les épaules, et Luna avait dit qu'elle pouvait le faire et qu'elle l'avait vu. Il fallait juste que l'oxygène pénètre ses poumons !

Elle ne s'entendait même pas respirer, que c'était pitoyable...

" Luna dit qu'il est possible de créer une alternative où ils sont saufs. Il suffit que..."

Que- Que ? Comment était-elle supposé sans sortir dans le passé ? Comment allait-elle parvenir à ses fins ?

Hermione recula dans son coin.

Elle avait peu d'information et trois artefacts magiques.

Un de son cru qui avait ses preuves, un qui s'était mis à le suivre, elle avait du l'enfoncer le plus loin possible dans son sac pour qu'il arrête de flotter jusqu'à elle. Et le dernier qui lui avait été offert par un spectre voyant, lequel s'agissait être sa dernière amie sur terre...évanouie en morceau devant ses yeux...

Donc, elle disait, trois artefacts. L'un avait pour but de contenir tous ses besoins. Bien, elle emporterait tout l'argent qu'elle avait. Si elle en croyait ses anciennes lectures, les gallions n'avait pas changé de sceau entre les époques.

Elle allait passé à la revue du carnet lorsqu'elle se souleva en grinçant des dents. Là où se réunissait les murs dans son dos, la moquette se soulevait en cornant. D'un Diffindo, elle récupéra un morceau grand comme une phalange qu'elle enfoui dans son sac. Elle ressorti sa main avec le carnet d'argent.

Celui-ci ne pesait rien, ses pages étaient toujours aussi sombres et les lettres d'or vibraient sous ses yeux tant elles brillaient. Pourtant, Hermione refusait de fermer les yeux. Elles avaient bien une idée quant à l'identité des protagonistes de ce massacre.

Les lettres ne cessaient de briller puis tout à coup elle se décidèrent à remuer sur le papier.

Peter Pettigrew. Severus Snape. Lucius Malefoy.

Ces trois hommes seulement ! C'était de ces trois hommes que dépendait la faveur du destin !

Elle balança le carnet au sol tant elle fumait. Tous ces morts, tous ce sang, la terreur et la haine. En face Trois Hommes. Non pire ! En 1976, il n'était que des deux adolescents et un jeune adulte !

Bien, elle se contenterait de leur dicter leur avenir. Les attraper entre quatre yeux, la baguette contre le front et elle dicterait leur déchéance à grand renfort de détails, ça les dissuadera !

Mais à peine, cette pensée finit de se former dans son esprit qu'elle s'aperçut du sentimentalisme qui en suintait et pouvait la perdr-

La porte d'entré claqua si fort qu'un coup de vent parvint à l'étage et fit trembler le cahier au sol.

\- Et voilà, je vous présente le bien. C'est une maison familiale avec beaucoup de cachet !

Merde ! Bordel ! Merde !

Hermione se jeta sur le carnet, le jeta au fond de son sac. Elle se leva et regarda la porte tremblait dans son encadrement.

Elle avait toujours refusé que son père la bricole, ça l'arrangeait, comme ça lorsqu'elle n'avait que son plafond et sa moquette détestée à regarder, elle pouvait déduire des allés et venues de ses parents en la regardant trembler dans ses gonds.

Lorsque l'agent immobilier arriva à l'étage, la porte cessa de bouger et la jeune femme se saisi du retourneur de temps. Combien de tour lui fallait-il pour arriver en 1977 ?

Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce n'était pas un souci. Un tour suffit pour activer le sablier argenté.

Elle fut emporté.

Les Parques dans leur grotte se penchaient un peu plus sur cette ouvrage pour lequel elles avaient tant d'espérance. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Avaient-elles fait le bon choix ? Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de recourir aux mortels. Elles ne l'avaient jamais fait pour ceux sans magie mais...eh bien, à ce train là, des sorciers, il n'y en aurait plus du tout...

– Nous verrons

– Oui...

– Nous verrons..


	4. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ou quand nos affaires commencent  
> Ma playlist de réécriture - The best waltz music of all time sur la chaine Oliviaalee

L'été Londonien de 76 n'était qu'une brise humide. Les couleurs vibraient différemment, les odeurs me perturbaient mais ils me semblaient que les Londoniens restaient des Londoniens.

Je ne leur adressais pas même un regard, j'étais dans un état d'alerte inutile. Ici personne n'allait surgir d'une ombre pour me viser d'un sort de mort. Ce n'était pas encore la guerre.

Cependant, elle n'était pas loin.

1976, c'était la sixième année de James Potter. C'était les prémices d'une des ères les plus sombres du Monde Sorcier. Enfin de ce que j'en savais.

J'avais toujours eu soif de connaissance et tomber à pieds joints dans un monde inconnu n'avait fait qu'accroître ce besoin. J'étais dans une autre époque ! Et je n'en savais rien !

Pourquoi donc avais-je été si bête ! C'était la peur, la tristesse ou l'urgence dans le ton de Luna, peut-être ? En tout cas, je m'étais jeté à pieds joints dans une aventure, qui ne conclurait qu'à ma disparition, et ce, sans préparation.

Je bifurquais dans une petite ruelle pour m'adosser à un mur. Il me semblait que j'étouffais. Je ne distinguais presque rien, alors que c'était l'été et qu'il faisait plein jour.

Le soleil avait beau englober de ses rayons la City et c'était la chaleur étouffante accompagnée de l'humidité ambiante qui me laissait pantelante. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je m'étais pressé... je ne ssavais même pas quoi faire !

Un bruit de métal attira mon regard et je remarquai un sans-abri couché sur un carton, les yeux au ciel. Il semblait dormir mais sa raideur racontait autre chose

— V'etes perdu ?

— N-non, bégayais-je

"Bégayais-je", pourquoi les mots butaient-ils contre mes dents ainsi ?

Cette nouvelle dose d'inconnu me poussait à fuir, je bondissais sur mes pieds et lançais un au revoir à l'homme. Si je ne savais pas par où commencer dans ma quête, ni quoi craindre... mais j'avais à où aller.

Il y a quelques années, je les ressentais comme un millénaire parce que j'avais traversé les époques sans doute mais aussi parce que j'avais vécu depuis - je m'étais retrouvé attablé avec ma mère. Malheureusement, cela n'arrivait pas tant que cela. Mes parents tenaient leur cabinet, et moi, je révisais sans relâche puis m'en allais passer le reste de mes vacances chez les Weasley. A aucun moment, ils n'avaient été des inconnus mais c'était comme s'il avait fallu que ce soit doute que c'était ce que valait la vie des Nés-moldus... Quel lien entretenir avec ceux qui ne partageaient pas le même monde que vous, qu'importe s'ils étaient vos parents ?

Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même alors que je fraudais pour prendre le métro. Je n'avais que des galions et quelques noises sur moi. Cela aussi je n'y avais pas pensé.

Ce jour-là, maman m'avait parler de gens qui sans le savoir seraient mes sauveurs.

Les gens regardaient de travers mes baskets, mon jean sale et mon gilet bruni par la saleté, à aucun moment ils pouvaient que je sortais d'un champ de bataille...

Et moi non plus je n'y croyais pas... Plus ?

Des yeux bruns plus insistants que les autres finirent par éveiller les instincts gagnés à la dure. Je baissais la tete, laissant mes cheveux cachés mon visage, et profitais de ma vision périphérique pour détailler mon stalker.

Je ne pris pas deux minutes pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Sa baguette dépassait de sa poche.

Il finit par se rendre compte que je l'observais à mon tour et s'avança vers moi.

Je me serrais sur un siège pliable et m'apercevais que toutes les autres places autour avaient été boudées par les passagers moldus. Je les avais sans aucun doute fait fuir...

Je ne me voyais pas et je n'avais pas rencontré mon reflet depuis de semaine maintenant, je devais ressembler à l'homme couché sur son carton. Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait interpellé...

Je verrouillais ma mâchoire alors que l'homme sortait, sans discrétion, sa baguette pour la cacher dans sa manche. Il s'asseyait à mes côtés avec un sourire plein de bonhomie à mon égard et sans plus de convenance, je le vis s'égarer dans ses pensées.

Les sorciers de 76 ne connaissaient pas encore la peur. Cette constatation me fit trembler. Les quelques larmes qui s'écoulaient tout à l'heure sur mes joues constituaient mon stock maximal lacrymal. Je ne voulais pas moins pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir.

Plus que l'aspect vintage de la rame de wagon, tout me paraissait déplacé. Les gens râlaient, boudaient, baillaient et se souriaient. Ce n'était pas encore la guerre.

Pas encore.

— Vous allez bien ?

— O-oui

— Vous bégayez, Miss, vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

— Oui, c'est toujours... tt-tou... jours comme ça

— Ah, désolé, riait gêné le sorcier, je ne cherchais pas à vous insulter

— ... Pas grave, disais-je, secouée

Il tournait la tête, les joues rouges, et je voyais mon arrêt arriver.

— Au revoir

Je sortais en chancelant de la rame et me dirigeais en dehors de la station, les yeux dans le flou.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ?!

Lorsque je fus dehors et à l'abri, je me remémorais enfin cette discussion avec maman.

Il pleuvait à verse ce jour-là, et papa était dehors à tenter de reboucher les trous dans la toiture du garage. J'avais 13 ans et j'avais voulu l'aider, il m'avait gentiment, et sans un mot, comme à son habitude, repousser vers la maison.

Je boudais alors un verre de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Le radiateur était coupé et quand maman m'avait proposé de l'allumer, j'avais dit non. Je savais qu'on était juste cette année, sans savoir pourquoi - jusqu'à présent, je ne connaissais pas la raison de cette difficulté financière - .

Maman n'aimait pas les choses sucrées, leur odeur même la dégoûtait et pourtant, elle s'était proposée de me faire des biscuits puis devant un nouveau refus, m'avait fait chauffer du chocolat chaud. Son odeur embaumait la maison et je me forçais à le déguster par petites lampées... Je savais qu'elle culpabilisait mais encore une fois je ne savais pas quoi faire. Si plus jeune, je les collais en permanence, à 13 ans, je ne savais plus quoi leur dire...

— Tu sais quand j'étais plus jeune, commençait-elle sans me regarder, je croyais dur comme fer que mes voisins étaient des sorciers

Je la fixais, étonné qu'elle me parle de son enfance, ça faisait si longtemps...

— Nous habitions, ton grand-père et moi à Ilfold, et nos voisins ne sortaient jamais, jamais, de chez eux. J'ai pensé pendant des années qu'ils cachaient un secret.

Elle riait doucement alors que papa rentrait dégoulinant dans la maison. Elle se levait quelque instant pour lui chercher une serviette avant de se rasseoir, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. Elle repoussa sa tasse, et posa ses coudes sur la table. Je me souviens, elle regardait dans le vide et je me sentais privilégié. Je savais que je me souviendrais de cet instant à jamais.

La brise humide calmait mes bouffées de chaleur alors que je replongeais dans mes souvenirs.

Elle posait son menton sur ses mains en cloche. Et souriais...

— Un coup, je les imaginais espion puis l'autre sorcier... J'ai fini par me fixer sur sorcier ! Longtemps après, j'avais appris qu'ils étaient pour le mari, militaire à la retraite et pour la femme, une écrivaine névrosée.

Elle lâcha un dernier rire et mon souvenir s'étiola.

Cette fois-ci, je m'étais abrité dans un parc boisé. Après m'être assuré que j'étais bien loin des regards, même ceux magiques, je me fixais sur une jeune femme en rendez-vous amoureux. Je vérifiai que le retourneur de temps était toujours en place et me saisis de mon sac sans fond. D'un sort, je le métamorphosais en une valisette. Un regard en plus vers la jeune fille et je métamorphosais mes vêtements en une réplique exacte des siens. Une tunique verte sur des collants légers de la même couleur. Des derbies noires et vernis avec, pour seule accessoire, une ceinture verte autour des hanches. Je vérifiais encore que le retourneur était bien caché sous mon col puis sortis de ma cachette.

Le vent s'apaisait et je regrettais instantanément mon collant.

Enfin dans la rue, je me récapitulais mon plan. Trouvez les anciens voisins de maman, le militaire et l'écrivaine, si j'avais bien compris, ils n'avaient pas d'enfant... et pas de famille, m'introduire chez eux et... leur effacer la mémoire.

Cela ne devrait pas trop se compliquer en termes de gestion des faux souvenirs...

Lockhart me revint quelques instants en mémoire. Ça manie à modifier les souvenirs s'était retourné contre lui... Est-ce que ce serait mon cas, pensais-je en pénétrant le quartier de mes victimes. Un nouveau soupir m'échappa alors que les voisins se retournaient sur mon passage, mais ils ne dirent pas un mot lorsque je parvins sur le palier du couple. Je ne connaissais même pas leur nom, soupirais-je encore.

Je sonnais plusieurs fois mais personne n'ouvrit. Alors, lorsque je fus certaine qu'on ne m'observait plus, je fis le tour de la propriété et cassai une fenêtre. Je pénétrais dans le pavillon et, avec un reparo, remettais tout en état. J'avais de la chance que la Trace ne m'avait pas été rappliqué alors que je retournais dans le passé.

Un minuscule bruit me mit en garde et je courus me cacher dans un coin. J'étais dans la cuisine et visiblement, la pièce était quasi iutilisée. Des plats précuisinés encombraient la table et je ne voyais ni de four ni de frigo.

Des pas à peine audibles me rappelèrent à moi et je voltigeai

— Stupefix !

L'homme tomba raide et je serrais les dents en le voyant une crosse à la main. Un sanglot me parvint et je me désillusionnais.

Mince, qu'est-ce que j'avais honte ! Ces pauvres gens ne m'avaient rien demandé !

Une petite voix me susurra que je faisais ce qu'il devait être fait...

La femme courut droit sur moi et il me fut un temps pour la stupefixier. Elle tomba sur le ventre et j'accourus pour la mettre sur le dos.

Je commençais alors par elle. Je tendis mon bras, jetai un regard à l'homme qui semblait vouloir résister au sort et dit :

— Oubliette.

Puis en direction de l'homme.

— Oubliette.

Deux filets blancs quittaient la baguette pour rejoindre les tempes du couple.

— Je suis Hermione, votre fille, j'ai 16 ans, je suis une sorcière. La Magie existe. Un monde parallèle à celui sans magie existe. Je suis une sorcière. Vous m'avez envoyé en maison de jeune fille parce que j'étais rebelle. Je suis votre fille rebelle, vous avez découvert que j'étais une sorcière lorsque j'ai eu 11 ans, j'ai eu un tuteur magique. Je suis Hermione, votre fille et je suis une sorcière. Je suis Née-moldu, vous êtes moldus vous n'avez pas de magie. Je reviens pour le fin de l'été.

La litanie continua jusqu'à ce que le corps de mes nouveaux parents s'affaisse. En mon for intérieur, je priais pour que rien ne se brise en eux, c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Ils restaient des innocents...

Je me relevais et réfléchis à la manière de les déplacer, je ne pouvais pas les laisser au sol, et me décidais pour le transplanage mais pour cela j'avais besoin de connaître l'endroit.

Je lançais donc un sort de réchauffement sur l'homme et la femme avant de longer un étroit couloir. Celui-ci donnait sur un vaste salon à moitié occupé. Dans un coin, tout s'entassait. Deux fauteuils, une petite télé et une table basse recouverte de plats à emporter. Le reste n'était que moquette grise et les murs étaient blancs. C'était presque comme si les habitants du pavillon ne voulaient pas habiter ledit pavillon... Pourtant je savais qu'ils avaient vécu longtemps dans le quartier...

J'avançais jusqu'à la table basse, et m'étonnais de voir des équipements si vieux. Sous l'un des plats, une lettre pliée tachée attirait mon regard. Il s'agissait d'une facture adressée à Robert et Barbara Smith.

Mes nouveaux parents, pensais-je une pointe au cœur

Je remarquais un escalier caché dans un renfoncement et en m'apercevant que les Smith étaient toujours au sol, je rejoignis l'étage.

Il y avait deux chambres et une salle de bains. Ainsi qu'un second escalier qui menait à un second étage, un grenier et une pièce vide. L'une des chambres du premier était un bureau, celui de Barbara, je compris en l'explorant. Le second était leur chambre à coucher, plus chaleureuse me rassurai-je - je commençais à m'inquiéter quant à mes nouveaux "responsables légaux". Dans la salle de bains, une petite baignoire constituait la grande partie de la pièce.

Au second, j'investissais la pièce vide que je remplissais puis redonnais sa forme originelle à mon sac sans fond. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la chambre prit des teintes roses.

Je redescendais au rez-de-chaussée après avoir enchanté le dernier étage d'un sort Repousse-moldu et me jurais d'acheter quelques meubles pour remplacer ces sorts énergivores.

Un bruit de vaisselle me prit court. Je me raidissais, pas prête pour le moins du monde à faire face aux conséquences de mes actes, et descendis les dernières marches de l'escalier principal pour faire face aux Smith.

Les deux adultes semblaient désorientés, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, mais lorsqu'ils me repérèrent, ils firent volte-face, un air gêné sur le visage.

— Nous ne t'attendions pas de sitôt, commença l'écrivaine

— Comment es-tu rentré ?

Mince ! C'était le début des problèmes !

— Bob ! Tu ne vois pas que... Déjà que nous étions... Rahh, finissait-elle en quittant la pièce, les yeux aux sol

Était-ce habituel pour eux de finir au sol ? m'étonnais-je.

Le dit Bob ne me lâchait pas des yeux, cet homme était vraiment solide, et je finis par répondre pleine d'aplomb.

— La fenêtre n'était pas bien fermée

— Merde, bon... Désolé pour... il fit un geste vague du poignet

Tout son bras était rigide - le sort ? - il cachait son membre en apercevant que je le regardais et nous nous fixions sans rien dire.

Robert Smith était brun et avait les cheveux courts. Son visage était marqué par le temps. Je lui donnais cinquante ans, et peut-être plus...

— Je suis désolée, j'aur- j'aurais... jje, j'aurais dû vous préve-ve-venir de mon retour... retour... retour, j'ai oublié

Mon bégaiement faisait son grand retour et pour la première fois, je prenais conscience du handicap... Le choc m'avait rendu bègue

Il semblait que Bob s'en apercevait aussi car il m'étudiait, critique. Ou alors que c'était le sort qui s'ancrait ?

— Ce n'est rien...

— Est-ce que tu as mangé, demandait Barbara en débarquant dans la pièce

Ses mains voltigeaient dans tous les sens, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas rester en place. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la fixer. D'un, si j'étais sa fille, je devais savoir pour cette manie à tripatouiller tout sur son passage. Et de deux, elle paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Peut-être que si je leur laissais le temps ?

— Je pen-pensais sorti-tir

— À 16 ans ? Toute seule ? Dans Londres, me répondis Bob un rictus aux lèvres

Barbara s'était figée et me détaillait à son tour

— Où ? demandait-elle simplement

Ils étaient incroyablement vifs pour des personnes dont la mémoire avait tant modifié, pensais-je effarée.

— J-je voul-la, butais-je plus fortement à cause du stress, je voulais... voulais

Je ne parvenais pas à formuler ma phrase et ils me fixaient patiemment. Je me forçai à me détendre, les épaules tressautantes sous l'effort et je voulus pleurer. Rien ne vint. Ni la phrase ni les larmes

— Calme-toi, finis par dire Bob

Je ris jaune sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et Barbara souffla par le nez sans un regard pour son mari. Elle finit par me faire signe de la suivre dans la cuisine. Quelque peu ébranlée, j'obéissais et Bob m'emboîtait le pas.

Elle marchait aussi vite qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens et je la trouvais occupée en train de débarrasser la table. Honteuse, je l'aidais. Trois quarts d'heure avant, ces gens mangeaient devant leur télévision, à présent, ils avaient une fille bègue sortie de nulle part. Robert nous joignait en silence. Il me paraissait qu'une sorte de tempo se mettait en place entre nous et ma culpabilité décroissait un peu. On aurait dit que ça nous calmait.

— Pourquoi tu veux sortir ? commençait direct le mari

Franc, intelligent voilà les mots qui me venaient alors que je regardais Bob Smith me transpercer du regard. Je détournais mon visage du sien pour Barbara. Ses cheveux raides étaient si longs qu'elles les avaient accrochés autour de sa tête en une couronne.

— Hermione ? me rappela à lui Bob

— Poudlard, disais-je

— Quoi, Poudlard

— Je-je veux... aller... aller à Poudlard

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, un salon de thé ?

— Une école de sorcellerie, tâtonnais-je en les observant attentivement

Et ça ne manqua pas. Leurs yeux devinrent vitreux, Barbara se raidit et Bob bondit.

Ce fut la femme qui se reprit la première.

— Ça ne va pas avec ton tuteur ?

— Si, tout va bien mais j'aimerais aller à l'école... avec... d'-d'-d'autres adolescents de mon âge

— D'accord, disait-elle simplement

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais de l'autre côté du Chaudron Baveur... accompagné de deux moldus dont les cerveaux devaient accepter une tout autre réalité.

Je priais à cet instant qu'ils parviennent à tout supporter.

En attendant, un étrange soulagement me fit tressaillir. Personne ne me pourchassait et j'étais entouré de personne qui me voulait, au moins pour l'instant, du bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted Wattpad/Fanfiction.net sous le même titre


	5. Hermione

Je me retournais pour le dévisager une fois encore...

Mon père... qui boitait légèrement...

Il avait coupé ses cheveux à ras, et j'aurais pu jurer que c'était à cause de moi.

La Gare King's Cross bruissait de monde en ce 1er septembre. Les gens se bousculaient, nous bousculaient et d'un pas alerte courrait vers leur wagon. Des conducteurs de train en uniforme rejoignaient leur cabine alors que nous tracions notre chemin jusqu'à la fameuse voie.

J'avais prétendu aux Smith qu'une amie sorcière m'avait expliqué où trouver le quai 9 trois quart. Je me souviens avoir répété cinq fois au moins à Bob comment rejoindre la Poudlard Express. J'avais même craint que l'ancien militaire traque le mensonge dans mes paroles. Après réflexion, je m'étais dit qu'il était sans doute juste paranoïaque.

Robert était sorti d'une guerre moldu, jeune et traumatisé, et il en traînait encore les séquelles. J'eus soudain une montée d'angoisse. La sueur mouilla le cardigan bleu emprunté à Barbara. Finirai-je raide, les yeux plissés par le doute et la méfiance ? Comme Bob, comme Barbara ?

Nous arrivions près du quai 8 et nous dirigions vers le quai 9 lorsque je respirais enfin.

Bob se figea, me regarda, puis détailla le mur qui représentait le quai 9 trois quart. Comme prévu, il nous mena vers un coin désert, le quai en vue.

" Tu ne traverseras pas un mur en ayant pour seules indications que les vagues dires d'une amie d'école".

Je n'avais même pas eu la force de protester ses allégations, qu'aurais-je pu faire sinon mentir et risquer de m'enfoncer...

Nous attendions donc. Pas longtemps car un homme, à sa tenue, un Sang-Pur, suivit d'un jeune garçon traversa le quai sans un regard pour le reste du monde. Il en ressortit sans son fils dans la minute même. Je n'avais jamais vu un parent abandonner si vite son enfant sur le quai. Mais je n'avais jamais vu de parents Sang-pur sur le quai...

Dès qu'il fut éloigné, Bob nous mena au quai enfin rassurer.

Des petits restaurants remplissaient les couloirs de la gare et les odeurs de snack me parvenaient. Je sentis mon ventre gargouiller sans bruits mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je n'avais pas mangé ce matin par peur de vomir. La veille n'avait été qu'une longue suite de cauchemars éveillés, la moindre bouchée me clouerait au cabinet jusqu'au lendemain matin.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? N'y a-il pas quelqu'un de plus expérimenté pour sauver le Monde Sorcier !"

J'inspirais, devançais Bob et traversais la barrière magique. J'avais cru que ça m'aurait manqué, quand me mettant en marche vers Poudlard je me sentirais mieux... Mais la vue de tous ses enfants, toutes ses vies, ces futurs adultes, qui subiraient pour les uns, une guerre et pour les autres, deux guerres, me donnait le tournis.

Ça sentait bon, ça bruissait de vie, tout palpitait et en réponse, je palpitais. Est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux ? Soudain, je voulais savoir, est-ce qu'ils avaient des rêves, des amourettes ? Il me semblait que j'étais la seule à percevoir cette palpitation, ce battement de vie.

La même pensée m'était venue hier alors que je remontais le chemin de Traverse en direction de la Banque Gringotts. J'étais certaine que c'était la mort imminente de qui m'avait rendue sensible ainsi.

— Mia ? Où est-ce que tu veux t'installer ? me demanda la voix dure de Bob.

Il m'arrachait de mes pensées moroses, je le fixais en retour le temps de comprendre de quoi il était question.

— Mia ?

Un souvenir heureux refit surface et je me recroquevillais devant le père Smith.

Un jour, papa avait, par erreur, ouvert une lettre qui m'était destinée par erreur. Elle venait de Viktor et il m'y appelait "Mia", maman avait trouvé cela mignon et papa s'était gentiment moqué. Je crois qu'ils étaient heureux de me voir sortir un peu de mes bouquins.

Leurs visages détendus, à des années-lumière de leur regard vide alors que je les oubliétais, se superposaient à celui quelque peu soucieu de Bob.

Leurs attentions et leur comportement parentaux - que je leur avais imposé ! - me mettaient mal à l'aise. Et la culpabilité faisait son retour...

— Ou-oui ?

Il s'approcha d'un pas, puis recula doucement avant de baisser d'un ton

— On t'a fait du mal

Je sursautais en réponse.

— Pardon ?

— Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Ton tuteur ? L'internat ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, étonnée, il continuait

— Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu veux aller dans cette école, que tu veux changer les choses ?

— Non ! m'écriais-je faisant tourner quelques têtes. Ne t-t-t'inquiéte pas, ça va...

— Tu es sûre ? Tu as le droit d'être mal

Je voulais m'enterrer là sous mes pieds, fuir. Sa sollicitude et sa perspicacité n'avaient pas tardé à mettre à jour. Comment je pouvais croire qu'on ne s'apercevrait pas de mon mal-être ?

— Non, ça va. Ça va... juste... juste... j-juste le stress

Je voyais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas mais à quoi bon.

— Où tu veux t'asseoir alors ?

— Je sais pas vraiment, dis-je distraitement

Je m'apercevais alors qu'on nous toisait...

— Bon alors, je ne t'embarrasse pas plus longtemps. Nous t'enverrons une lettre toutes les semaines, ne t'inquiète pas

— D'accord... Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? demanda Bob sans même les regarder.

1976 était encore plus classiste que je ne le pensais. Les uns ne côtoyaient pas les autres et les Sang-Pur dédaignaient ouvertement le reste du quai. Les parents embrassaient leurs enfants et visiblement, leur recommandait aux uns et pas aux autres. La ségrégation sautait aux yeux.

Il avait baissé la voix et me fixait comme si nous n'étions pas en train de parler de l'animosité ambiante. Je le suivais dans ce comportement

— Classiste. Une théorie de sang existe dans le monde sorcier, lâchais-je en un souffle sans bégayer. Ceux qui la clament pensent qu'il y a des personnes aux sangs impurs. Ceux-ci seraient ceux dont le sang est mêlé au sang moldu.

— Et ceux Nés-moldus sont tout en bas de l'échelle, huh ?

Je hochais la tête alors qu'une femme au chapeau brodé d'or passait près de nous en fronçant le nez.

Bob serra les dents puis lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Un couple poussa son enfant plus loin de nous. J'aurais peut-être dû venir en robe...

— Mens, dit-il entre ses dents serrées

— Quoi ?

— Mens, qui pourra savoir la vérité, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules

— Les sorciers... les sorciers... sorciers ont des ar-ar-arbres généalogiques assez précis, disais-je sans pourtant être sûr de ce que je racontais.

Les Black avaient un arbre généalogique, dont Sirius avait été rayé. Était-ce déjà le cas en 1976 ? Mais les autres sorciers ? Et puis, mentir sur mon sang me donnait l'impression de cracher sur mes origines et sur les Smith.

— Dis que tu es étrangère, mens, Mia

— Mais...

— Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent, Barb et moi ont s'en fout et personne ne viendra nous embêter dans l'Ilford. Par contre, toi... Il faut que tu te protèges, les gens sont mauvais.

Ça, je le savais bien. J'avais déjà vécu une vie de "Sang-de-bourbe"

Je hochais encore la tête en pensant que Smith père, s'il avait été sorcier, aurait sans doute été réparti à Serpentard.

Je montais enfin dans le train, rien n'avait changé... Enfin, en 1998, rien n'aurait changé. Ni les odeurs de bonbon mêlé à celle un peu plus poudreuse du train lui-même. Ni les bruits de course, de papier, les rires ou alors les bousculades. Il semblait qu'ils soient intemporels...

Je choisissais d'aller à l'avant du train par nostalgie, c'est ce que j'avais fait chaque année que j'avais passé à Poudlard.

Je traînais ma lourde valise, allégé par un sort, et le train démarrait et déclenchait quelques rires excités et cris agacés, ceux debout étant à présent au sol.

Quelque chose me retint en arrière, ma manche s'était coincée dans une poignée de porte et quand je me retournais pour la retirer, je croisais le regard de Bob qui attendait presque seul sur le quai.

Mon "père" s'était reculé et adossé à un pilier. Les autres parents quittaient le quai en lui jetant des regards étranges. Et lui attendait que le train quitte la gare.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un signe un peu gêné et je lui répondis de la même manière, tout aussi gênée.

Le train prit de la vitesse et quand il quitta définitivement la gare, je repris mon chemin à la recherche d'une cabine vide.

Bob n'aurait jamais été envoyé à Serpentard, Poufsouffle lui irait mieux. La maison de la loyauté...

Je trouvais une cabine et m'échinais à y rentrer quand on m'interpella.

— C'est toi, Hermione Mary ?

Un garçon se tenait au milieu du couloir. Plus loin, derrière lui, des élèves sortirent leur tête de leur cabine, un sourire aux lèvres.

Comment est-ce qu'il connaît mon nom celui-là ? !

Il portait un trois-pièces, oui carrément, un costume, ses cheveux descendait jusqu'en dessous de ses oreilles et sa peau brillait légèrement. Comme s'il avait pris soin d'apparaître... Beau ? Impressionnant ? Enfin, il était Sang-Pur. Pas de doute à avoir.

Je finis par répondre à son entrée par un haussement de sourcil, voulu sarcastique.

— Je suis Anselm Rosier... Et il semblerait que nous soyons cousins.

Eh merde ! Comment cela ! Ne réagis pas Hermione, c'est peut-être un piège, ça peut aussi être une mauvaise surprise... Je me redressais et rouvrais la porte du cabinet qui ne cessait de vouloir se refermer sur moi.

Un soupir dramatique attira mon attention et je fis comme si de rien n'était.

— Pensais-tu que tu n'apparaîtrais pas sur l'arbre ?

Ça, c'était parce que j'avais trop parlé à Bob, j'avais dû tenter le sort !

Donc les Rosiers comme les Black avaient un arbre généalogique qui retraçait tout leur descendant. Je ne sais pas à quoi pouvait me servir cette information mais étant donné que je n'ai quasiment aucun plan, je devais apprendre à engranger les informations... Autrement qu'académiquement parlant.

Je n'ouvrais toujours pas la bouche. Alors Anselm avança, il était si proche que je sentais sa respiration sur mon front... Il me dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Il profita de sa taille pour me toiser, l'air mauvais.

De près, je notais qu'il avait l'air jeune. Mince, est-ce que je passerais pour une sixième année ? J'avais l'air plus vieille que tous les élèves aux alentours.

— Tu pourrais me faire l'honneur d'avoir peur ? susurra-t-il

Je pus m'empêcher de rire, j'avais oublié ce que c'était le collège. Les bagarres, les insultes aux détours d'un couloir, les affrontements entre maison.

Il recula, vexé. Le blason de Serpentard sur sa robe brilla et je sus que je venais de me faire un ennemi.

Bien, ça commence vraiment bien, pensais-je un rictus aux lèvres.

— Je ne veux pas te voir dans mon chemin, Hermione Mary, cracha-t-il. La branche principale n'apprécie pas ton... arrivée, rajouta-t-il avec une grimace après m'avoir détaillé de haut en bas.

— O-Ok, lâchais-je, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, en rentrant dans ma cabine.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû ouvrir la bouche mais bon... Gryffondor un jour Gryffondor toujours


	6. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 chapitre tous les dimanches (normalement)

Même un seul instant, je n'aurais pas cru que la première vision du château, celle qui avait fait briller mes yeux, presque verser des larmes, s'évanouirait dans ma mémoire. Et pourtant, je voyais bien mieux les tours détruites et les pavés explosés par le poids des sorts mortuaires que je ne ressentais l'atmosphère féerique habituelle de Poudlard. L'odeur de sang m'entourait comme un fantôme alors que je traversais les hauts couloirs puis le hall.

Un professeur que je ne connaissais pas me laissait au milieu des nouveaux élèves et je me demandais encore si je passerais bien pour une sixième année. L'ouverture des portes de la Grande salle coupa ces pensées un peu angoissées.

Dans tous les cas, ma peur me paraissait aussi spectrale que les visions d'horreur qui se peignaient sous mes yeux.

Les enfants, futurs parents sans doute qui perdraient peut-être la vie dans la guerre, s'avancèrent et je les suivais.

Je tremblais, submergé par l'aura de la Grande Salle. C'était cette magie qui avait préservé les quelques ruines de Poudlard et c'était celle-ci qui disparaissait alors que le site magique était ruiné par le sang, la douleur et les cris.

Quelques instants plus tard, assise à la table des Poufsouffle, je regardais, émerveillée, les vivants qui m'entouraient. La colère et le déni semblaient s'effriter et je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Peut-être que je devais puiser là la force de me battre pour un monde où je n'existerais pas, je préférais trembler. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais à Poufsouffle...

D'ailleurs, les élèves de la maison du blaireau étaient aussi bavards que les Gryffondor, je ne devais la relative paix qu'ils m'avaient laissée qu'à mon visage fermé... La seule différence entre les blaireaux et les lions, c'était sans aucun doute le volume sonore.Même en 76, les Gryffondor ne savaient pas se taire.

Je sentis nettement le rire monté dans ma gorge, je pivotais pour embrasser la table derrière moi et croisais le regard curieux des Serdaigles. Une fois encore, mon visage tiré les obligeait à détourner le regard.

Je n'avais pas pensé à mon apparence lorsque je me préparais à fouler les terres de Poudlard... mais je n'étais pas là pour me faire des amis. En glissant sur mon banc pour me concentrer sur mon plat, je croisais et les yeux scrutateurs de Dumbledore et le regard sévère de McGonagall. 

J'essayais de leur sourire mais les muscles de mon visage ne firent que tressaillir et ils ne changèrent pas de posture à mon égard.

Je n'étais pas non plus là pour les professeurs...

Alors je fis face à mon assiette et l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégagea m'écœura.

— Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'appelles Hermione, me disait un jeune homme brun aux taches de rousseur, moi, c'est Marvin

— Oui, c'est ça, répondis-je simplement, épuisée par ces simples mots.

— Hum, OK, tu viens d'où, moi je suis écossais !

— Il- Ilff... Ilford, bégayais-je, Londres

Il renchérit sans même prendre garde à mon bégaiement

— Ah, une anglaise !

— On est presque tous anglais, cria une voix

— Même pas, arrête de dire des bêtises, Victor

— Rohh, c'est la même

En réponse le dit Marvin ne fit que rire. C'est donc ça les Poufsouffle...

— Bref ! Bienvenue chez les Poufsouffle !

— Mer... Mer... merci, m'obligeais-je à dire

Son sourire fondit un peu puis perdit de son éclat et je crus comprendre qu'il m'avait interpellé car il s'inquiétait...

Je passais le reste du repas à détailler la salle.

J'avais toujours cru que le décor de la Grande Salle était intemporel, c'était totalement faux.

Le Poudlard de 1976 respirait, brillait, palpitait la chaleur.

Le mur sud était recouvert d'affiches, que je ne parvenais pas à lire depuis ma place. Les fenêtres qui exposait le nord et le parc était décoré est certaines d'entre elles étaient colorés. Le plafond, le faux plafond projetait un ciel étoilé épargné de nuages.

J'avais l'impression que tout était espoirs ici, que la vie que j'avais toujours pensé avoir dans mon monde, le présent, n'était qu'un reliquat d'une époque presque calme. Le sentiment de trahison m'enchaînait et je sentis bien malgré moi, le froid m'envahir. On m'avait servi un monde déjà en lambeaux.

Les sorciers ne sont que des imbéciles ! Nos parents ne sont que des imbéciles, comment avaient-ils pu vivre une époque si sereine puis laisser le monde sorcier, notre héritage, dépérir ainsi...

Était-ce parce que ce que je vivais, ici, en 1976, était déjà le reste d'un autre monde plus magique encore ?

Avaient-ils eux aussi vécu, amer, leur époque ? Ou étaient-ils ignorants comme je l'avais été ?

Même la lumière était plus brillante, mais aussi plus douce, protectrice. J'avais l'impression d'arriver d'un monde peint en gris et nuance de gris.

Discrètement, je chassais les deux larmes qui voulaient couler, bien consciente des regards des autres élèves...

De quoi je dois avoir l'air pensais-je fugacement mais cette pensée fut chassée par l'angoisse. Comment allais-je moi, seule, né moldue, préserver ce monde que mes semblables s'échinaient à mettre à genoux ?

Je me réveillais à minuit dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle, suante. La première chose que je vis fut le regard bleu, bien visible dans la pièce éclairée de lampions végétaux.

— Ça va, mima la fille avec ses lèvres

Je hochai la tête, courbaturée.

Je me décidai en voyant les autres filles se secouait à quitter mon lit. Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle commune.

L'espace réservé aux Poufsouffles n'avait que trois salles, placées comme je le savais déjà près des cuisines. D'ailleurs, on y avait accès depuis la salle commune. Si j'avais bien compris, les préfets étaient supposés restreindre nos demandes aux elfes mais ne le faisaient jamais. Et de ce que j'avais pu voir, les Poufsouffle n'en abusaient pas...

La salle commune était un carré recouvert de plantes et de poufs colorés avec quelques bancs comme ceux de la grande salle, longeant un mur. Celui-ci n'était occupé que pour faire les devoirs, m'avait dit Olivia, la préfète.

Les deux autres salles n'étaient autres que le dortoir des filles et celui des garçons.

Tous deux longilignes, ils alignaient des lits plus larges que ceux de Gryffondor avec tout au fond de chaque salle, si j'en crois les mots d'Olivia, un bassin chauffé par la présence sur son pourtour de plantes tropicales. C'était la salle de bains de Poufsouffle et ces plantes servaient de murs naturels.

Tout en ce dortoir me mettait mal à l'aise, je me savais épié et le manque de vrais murs ne faisait que renforcé cette impression. Il n'y avait pas même une douche à côté pour se rincer... Merde à quoi pensait Helga Poufsouffle lorsqu'elle construisait les appartements de ces élèves ? Ou peut-être que c'était la notion de pudeur qui avait évolué à travers le temps ?

Je n'avais pas eu envie de le demander à mes... camarades... je les évitais.

Sur mon chemin, les têtes se redressaient et alors que je traversais la porte coulissante qui délimitait la pièce, Olivia m'interpella en chuchotant à moitié.

— On a un couvre-feu, ne sort pas de la Tanière

Je hochais encore la tête vers elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Je fis au moins vingt fois le tour de la salle commune de la dite Tanière lorsque les premiers élèves descendirent tout habillé des dortoirs

— Mal dormi ?

— Oui

— Tu veux en parler, me demanda un garçon aux cheveux encore ébouriffés par la nuit

— N-Non... non merci

Il haussa les épaules et quitta la salle accompagnée d'un autre garçon qui visiblement dormait les yeux ouverts.

Je rejoignis la salle de classe de Flitwick sans peine, elle n'avait pas bougé à travers le temps.

Le jeune Flitwick était debout sur une pile de livre, comme il le serait dans une vingtaine - Trentaine d'année ? -, mon premier jour de classe sorcière.

La nostalgie tenta de me balayer mais la fatigue était plus forte. Je n'avais même pas la force de ressentir.

Je m'assis, mû par l'habitude, au premier rang et alors que les Serdaigles prenaient place et que les Poufsouffle arrivaient, je me pris à sourire. Rien ne changerait.

Le cours commença ainsi et si je me sentais à côté de tout et en décaler, je repris bien vite mes vieilles manières. Au visible grand agacement de la maison des aigles... Et de mon professeur

— Vous êtes bien informé, Miss Smith

Je tressaillis bien plus à l'attaque - totalement déplacée ! - du professeur qu'au nom inconnu

— On ne m'avait pas prévenu que vous en saviez autant ?

— C'est... c'est... un, c'est un mal ? m'écriais-je piquée

Quelques moqueries côté bleu et bronze retentirent

— Non, continua le professeur, les yeux plissés d'agacement, mais voyez-vous certaines des connaissances que vous... étalez... ne circulent que dans les revues de spécialistes...

Un mouvement d'humeur passa dans le rang des Serdaigles quant à mes... camarades, ils se contentaient de me détailler du regard. Je sentais leur présence aussi distinctement que s'ils avaient été à mes côtés... or ils m'avaient laissé seule au premier rang.

— Donc si je comprends bien, m'entendis-je gronder bien malgré moi, vous me... me... me... me reproch-... chez de m'informer ! D-D-Dans... dans une matière que j'apprécie ! Vous m'insultez, oui ! J'ai dit insulter ! Parce que j'ai révisé la matière ?

Flitwick recula fasse à ma colère et tout à coup parut gêné. Sans me répondre, il reprit son cours et évita mon regard durant toute l'heure.

Rongée par la colère, je le fusillais du début jusqu'à la fin de son petit manège. Et lorsque la cloche sonna, je fus la première dehors.

Je traversais les couloirs la boule au ventre. C'était injuste ! Pourquoi de l'agacement ! J'essayais... je voulais... Et puis, il n'y avait rien de drôle à propos de mon bégaiement !

Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras, et je sursautais, la main déjà sur ma baguette. Mon interlocuteur, le Victor de la veille, parut ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Non, il me fusillait du regard !

— On a oublié de te le dire, mais nous les Poufsouffle, on fait profil bas

Il me souriait à travers ces mots, froidement, et continua son discours

— Ce sont les Gryffondor qui se battent avec les profs, pas nous, OK ?

Je voulus lui hurler dessus mais je préférais ravaler ma rage. Je serrais donc les dents et le toisais.

— Bande... bande dd-de lâche, mai... maison de lâche. Solidarité de mon cul !

Et je repris mon chemin en le laissant en plan, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Connard, connard, connard, criais-je dans ma tête"

Je ne m'exclamais à haute voix qu'en notant vide qui m'entourait. Nous étions en plein intercours et personne ne se pressait contre moi à la recherche de sa classe. C'était l'une des rares choses que j'avais crainte en revenant au château... Le monde !

Un regard à droite et un second à gauche me permirent de m'apercevoir que l'on me fuyait.

Je ne m'arrêtais pourtant pas et, cette fois-ci, m'asseyais au fond de la salle de potion.

Le professeur Slughorn me demanda alors que les autres élèves arrivaient, petit à petit

— Quel age avez-vous déjà ?

— 16 ans, répondis-je mécaniquement

J'avais au moins appris mon histoire.

Le professeur à la face de morse me détailla d'un regard dégoûtant et je lui rendis un regard, dégoûté. Il se détourna et je me sentis enfin frémir.

Le cours commença dans un silence relatif et je m'attelai à avoir la meilleure potion possible. 

Lorsque Slughorn passa à côté de moi, je me décalais le plus loin possible. Lorsqu'il attribua 50 points au Poufsouffle, je le détaillais, écœurée. Il détourna le regard.

***

Je remontais la vague d'élève qui se pressait vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, tout ce que je cherchais c'était un peu de tranquillité. J'étais épuisée.

Je me souvenais à présent, de le bile dans la bouche, comment sans Harry et Ron j'avais été seule. Il y avait eu Neville, puis Ginny et bien sûr Luna...

Lune qui m'avait envoyé ici...

Mais chacun d'entre eux c'était grâce à mes meilleurs amis que je les avais rencontrés.

Il y avait Krum aussi, mais je pense que je lui renvoyais une image qui lui plaisait, je n'étais pas la fangirl typique.

Enfin, ça se confirmait, je ne savais pas socialiser et j'avais l'air perpétuellement, énervée.

Mes pas me guidèrent à la bibliothèque et alors que je poussais les doubles portes de mon antre, je tentais de mettre en place les pièces du puzzle.

J'étais en 1976, j'avais une couverture assez solide, il s'agissait de commencer à traquer les noms d'or !

Je me rendais bien compte que mon idée originale était plus que naïve mais elle n'en restait pas moins fondée. Plus j'y réfléchissais plus je m'apercevais que je ne connaissais l'histoire que de la bouche des vainqueurs et n'effleurais qu'à peine le début d'une raison de l'enrôlement des trois hommes sous la bannière du Lord Noir. Cependant, ils étaient jeunes à cette époque, et la perspective de leur avenir devrait les éloigner de toute envie de servir Voldemort.

Je me demandais si je pouvais mettre la main sur une Pensine ou alors sur du Véritasérum...Et puis, il fallait que je les trouve !

Severus et Peter étaient en sixième année comme moi. Mais depuis Poufsouffle comment les atteindre...

— Miss Smith

Décidément, Granger sonnait mieux que Smith.

— O-Oui ?

— Le directeur aimerait avoir une discussion avec vous

Je me retins de respirer et me contentai de suivre la très jeune Miss Pince. Elle était jolie à cette époque... Vraiment belle, pensais-je , un peu gênée

Alors que nous arrivions dans le couloir du bureau de Dumbledore, la gravité de la situation me bouleversait. En côtoyant Harry puis en entrant dans l'Ordre, j'avais souvent rencontré le directeur mais quelques discussions avec mes camarades m'avaient ouvert les yeux, c'était étrange. Le directeur n'était pas aussi proche des autres élèves. Des étudiants ordinaires.

Et si ce n'était une différence de comportement chez Dumbledore, ma convocation était étrange. En 1976, j'étais une élève ordinaire, une Née-moldu ordinaire. Et les cours ne faisaient que commencer...

Miss Pince me laissa devant le griffon en me tendant un message avec le mot de passe, puis me laissa après m'avoir détaillé de haut en bas.

Gryffondor un jour... Gryffondor toujours

— Ca-car... ramel, butais-je en prononçant le mot de passe

J'étais submergé par l'inquiétude. Je n'étais pas assez préparée et on me cherchait des noises depuis ce matin. Je voulais vomir, mes amis me manquaient, mes parents me manquaient. J'en avais marre.

Je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre, qu'on en finisse !

Je toquais brièvement contre la porte, on me fit signe d'attendre. Ce n'était pas de bon augure, n'est-ce pas ?

Je poussais le battant alors que la voix intemporelle de Albus Dumbledore criait.

— Entrez !

— Bon... Bonj-j-our professeur

Le directeur releva les yeux qu'il tenait baissés sur une lettre. Il tenait entre ses doigts une plume rouge vif qu'il fit tourner en m'observant. Je n'avais jamais vu Dumbledore détailler quelqu'un de cette façon.

Bien. Bien, bien, bien, j'avais raison, tout cela n'était pas bon signe.

— Asseyez-vous Miss Smith, lâcha-t-il un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres

Et je m'assis. J'étais remonté en arrière et Dumbledore était toujours aussi vieux...

Sa longue barbe descendait aussi bas que dans mes souvenirs. Soudain, j'y pensais, mon souvenir du professeur était celui de sa mort. Dumbledore était mort, comme presque tout le monde, alors que je quittais 1998.

Une pointe me piquait et si je m'apercevais, comme embuée, que Dumbledore m'observait, je ne cessais de le dévisager.

Il était assis derrière son bureau et celui-ci était aussi fantasmagorique qu'il le serait. Sa robe verte pomme, jurait dans le décor mais en même temps, il occupait tout l'espace.

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été charismatique.

Mon siège craqua alors que je croisais les différents regards des portraits des anciens directeurs. 

Pas un ne prononça de mots. Ils se contentaient de me fusiller, de grimacer ou alors de détourner le regard.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et je me rencognai dans mon siège.— Miss Smith... ?

— O-oui

Son regard s'acéra, si cela était possible. C'était mon bégaiement qui provoquait cette méfiance ?

— J'ai ici votre dossier scolaire, disait-il simplement en levant le bras droit

Il n'y avait que la lettre de Barbara...

— Je vous fais confiance pour rattraper votre possible retard, souriait-il avant de reprendre, mais il me semble, si j'en crois les échos, que nous n'ayons pas besoin de nous inquiéter.

Je ne dis pas un mot et continuais de fixer le bout de papier. En fait, je ne savais pas ce que ma... mère avait écrit... Je savais ce que j'avais implanté dans son cerveau, rien de plus...

— Je sens en vous une très grande force de caractère, Miss Smith. Je compte aussi sur vous pour la juguler, Miss Smith

Ça veut dire quoi ça, m'exclamais-je dans ma tête...

Je me sentais me pencher, prête à lui hurler dessus, mais j'avais trop de respect pour Dumbledore. Ces mots ne me dérangeaient pas moins, Flitwick avait exécrable ! Et Slughorn dégoûtant !

— Bi-

Il se stoppait dans sa phrase et la température dans la salle chutait. Il me fixait et j'étais pétrifiée. Je haïssais cette sensation pour d'excellente raison ! Je savais ce que cela faisait d'être pétrifié !

— Prof-Ppp...Monsieur, tentais-je

— Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? disait-il, glacial

Il tendait le doigt vers mon cou et je découvrais ma main refermée sur le retourneur de temps...Merde ! La détention de retourneur de temps était régulée et celui-ci en plus était bien spécial !

— C'est... c' -, un faux, c'est...un...faux, respirais-je à grandes goulées

Le mensonge s'était écoulé de lui-même mais je savais d'avance que le professeur ne me croirait pas. Il se tenait bien trop raide sur son siège.

Et moi, je m'insultais mentalement. Et puis ! Merde ! Dumbledore était legilmens, non ?

Ses yeux bleus voltigeaient sur ma tenue, il détaillait le moindre pli de ma robe. Mes cheveux à peine coiffés, ma main rendue blanche sur le pendentif. Puis ma posture raide et ma mâchoire verrouillée.

Je respirais à peine et ce n'était pas faute de vouloir le faire !

Je ne pense pas un jour avoir eu peur du directeur de Poudlard. Il était le plus grand sorcier de notre époque et même le Lord Noir le craignait...

— Si je me souviens, vous êtes une Rosier

— Je... ne... n'appartiens pas à l-lla, essayais-je, je- n'app-appartiens pas

— à la branche principale, oui je sais, me coupait-il, un sourire faux aux lèvres

Je me sentais humiliée ! Il aurait pu laisser essayer ! Je me tendais alors qu'il reprenait

— Mais vous êtes une Rosier, vous avez choisi Poudlard pour vous rapprocher de votre cousin, 

Anselm ? Je crois que vous êtes du même âge

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait insinuer mais je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

— Non, m'exclamais-je

Il s'adossa à son siège

— Non ?

— Mes. m-m-mes parents sont... sont pres-que que moldus. Je n'ai-ai rencontrer... rencontrer qu'un Rosier de toute ma vie... av-av-avant Poudlard

Et c'était vrai, j'avais eu le bonheur de croiser quelques sortilèges avec Evan Rosier, le mangemort. Je crois bien qu'il avait essayé de me tuer...

— Bien, abrégeait-il, je crois que vous devriez aller manger quelque chose avant la reprise des cours.

Il ne me croyait pas ! La frustration me faisait trembler et je me figeais au lieu de quitter la pièce.

— Au passage, vous me laisserez ce retourneur de temps, hum ? C'est un objet dangereux entre des mains innocentes

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire et dans tous les cas, il était hors de question que je laisse l'artefact à Dumbledore.

Je sus à cet instant que je ne pourrais pas travailler avec Dumbledore et encore moins, lui faire confiance. Essayer de le convaincre me paraissait être une tâche monstrueuse. Je préférais me lever et jouer les idiotes - et je détestais jouer les idiotes, j'étais tout sauf idiote.

— Au revoir professeur, disais-je un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Il se tendait alors que je quittais la pièce le retourneur de temps toujours dans mon poing.

Quel imbécile !

***

— Bien ? Que voulez-vous, ma dame ?

Je sursautais en m'apercevant que l'on me parlait. Je relevais la tête pour regarder les yeux ronds, la grosse dame et un chevalier pencher au possible dans leur toile.

— Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor si je ne m'abuse ?

Je reculais en un sursaut. Mes pas m'avaient mené à la tour Gryffondor. Je tremblais alors que les escaliers se décidaient à me perdre. Puis je faisais soudain demi-tour faisant râler un groupe de Serpentard et la boule à la gorge, je me pressais vers la bibliothèque avant de me souvenir que j'en avais été jeté, il y a... Je ne savais même plus ! Je me sentais déphasé, à côté de la plaque. J'oubliais, j'oubliais... Mais qu'est-ce que j'oubliais, me hurlais-je les lèvres serrées.

Je redescendais au rez-de-chaussée et quittais tout simplement le château pour le parc.

— Dans la forêt interdite, personne ne viendra t'embêter, me murmurais-je avant de piler nette.

C'est là où tout avait commencé.

C'est là que Luna avait disparu, que Ron accourait pour sauver Harry, qu'Harry mourrait pour sauver le monde !

J'ai une mission ! C'est ma mission que j'oubliais !

— Je suis ici pour effacer les noms d'or, me dis-je en invoquant du plat de la main, sans un sort, le carnet.

Il apparaissait sur ma main aussi léger qu'une plume, ouvert sur la double page où les noms tremblaient de leur riche couleur.

— Miss, v'êtes perdu ?

— Pas du tout, répondis-je sans me retourner à Hagrid

Je me tournais, lui faisait face, et la bienveillance sur son visage rude me frappait. Hagrid avait toujours été bon.

— Ah bon ? Eh bien, bonne journée ! me souriait-il avant de se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

Je lui lançais un dernier regard, il n'était pas utile d'être en colère contre tout et tous...

Les sorciers n'en restaient pas moins des imbéciles aussi haïssables que leurs comparses moldus.

Je retournais au château, arrivais en retard en cours d'arithmancie. Le professeur m'excusa tout seul - vous étiez perdue, n'est-ce pas ? - et je rejoignais une table en silence, le carnet, à présent fermé, toujours dans ma main droite.

Alors que mes camarades s'échinaient sur des exercices, je me décidais à faire profil bas et ne remplissais un exercice que toutes les dix minutes. Sous mes parchemins, je jetais un regard circonspect au nom en haut de la liste dorée.

Peter Pettigrew.

Imaginant que la liste avant quelque sens, il fallait que je commence par le rat.

Mais la seule chose que je connaissais du, désormais, jeune homme était qu'il était un animagus, qui allait trahir ses meilleurs amis...

Si seulement, je m'étais concentré depuis le début, soupirais-je alors que le professeur dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom, me félicitait.

J'entendis sans le vouloir les dents de mon voisin d'en face grincer.

— Lèche-bottes

En 98 ou 76, les élèves restaient les mêmes... C'était juste des mathématiques magiques, pas bien compliqué en plus !

Je me demandais en silence, en attaquant l'exercice suivant, si Pettigrew avait toujours été un traître ou si quelque chose l'avait transformé.


	7. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre dans la tête de Peter vous plaira, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de le rendre aimable mais plutôt de faire de lui un personnage plus humain !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions  
> TW homophobie transphobie (je crois que c'est tout)

Fleamont Potter hurlait sa rage au lecteur.

Le Lord Potter s'époumonait silencieusement et piétinait son entourage. Des aurors emplissaient soudain l'image pour permettre à celui-ci de traverser le hall du ministère de la magie. Mais le lord, le visage un peu plus sombre à cause du noir et blanc de la photo, c'était le rouge de la colère qui transparaissait ainsi, ne cessait de revenir vers les photographes pour faire entendre son… désaccord.

Les feuillets de la Gazette du sorcier se mirent à trembler malgré le sort qui les aimantaient pour qu'ils restent en place. Et je voyais mes mains les enserrer, les froisser. Et, inlassablement, les repassaient.

Il fallait que je roule ce monceau de déchet en boule et que je m'en éloigne mais mon côté masochiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire encore et encore le compte rendu de la dernière séance du Magenmagot.

Depuis le fond de la bibliothèque, j'essayais de me convaincre que personne ne viendrait m'arracher le droit à la vie, à l'amour et à la paix, ça ne m'empêchait pas de suer.

Mes orteils me faisaient souffrir à force de les plier de nervosité et mes doigts étaient blancs. Quelqu'un passa et je soulevais les pages, presque déchirer en deux pour cacher mon visage.

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'on me trouve, non, je voulais creuser un trou à même le sol de pierre et m'enterrer vivant !

La sueur commença à être gênante et je voulus boire de l'eau.

Je levais ma baguette pour invoquer un verre et me verser de l'eau quand on se racla la gorge.

— On ne boit pas dans la bibliothèque, Sir

Je hochai la tête, la sueur coula de mes cheveux à mon dos et au fur et à mesure de sa descente, je me redressais.

Miss Pince passait son chemin et je regardais dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un possible voyeur, je ne voulais vraiment pas d'une rumeur bizarre, pour apercevoir un Serpentard au regard moqueur.

Je replongeais dans la Gazette en priant qu'il s'en aille à la reprise - parce que je ne comptais pas retourner en cours !

Merde, j'avais presque envie de pleurer, déjà que j'avais oublié de prendre mes surpresseurs…

"Lord Potter insulte : "sans-genre, sans foi", le Parti Puriste monte au créneau !"

Un morceau du pendentif vibra dans ma poche, ça devait être Remus…

Quand je pense que ce maudit pendentif était mon idée !

Un artefact découpé à coups de sort et poli par des potions que j'avais fait mijoter pendant des mois ! Il en avait résulté quatre morceaux, au premier abord des bouts de fer attaché à des chaînes. Ils se répondaient les uns les autres et d'un sort de ma composition - je m'étais détruit les neurones pour le créer - on pouvait transmettre des messages faits de vibration. Courte, non. Longue, oui. Courte puis Longue, t'es là ? Ça va ?

Je voulais juste qu'on soit pour toujours amis, et voilà qu'il fallait que le père d'un de mes meilleurs amis soit un homme haineux et intolérant ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur comme ça.

Je me sentais définitivement craquer mais un ricanement à ma droite me fit serrer plus fort le journal, qui finit en deux.

Je me redressais encore alors que Miss Pince passait à nouveau à côté de ma table. À croire que je ne m'étais pas assis à la place la plus écartée.

— J'espère que ce n'était pas un exemplaire du collège, Sir… ?

— Pettigrew, et non, c'était le mien, mentis-je

C'était celui de James… je dirais que je l'ai jeté sans faire exprès à la poubelle…

Il me l'avait tendu fièrement… Fièrement ! "Mon père a encore fait trembler le Ministère, ça leur fera les pieds !"

Le pendentif vibra encore… Je pliais mon coude pour lancer le fameux sort murmuré vers ma poche - courte vibration -, j'aurais dû penser à quelque chose de plus discret… Pourquoi je réfléchis jamais avant de faire les choses… Passer des mois pour un truc aussi peu pratique. Je relevais la tête pour recevoir un regard dédaigneux de la part de Miss Pince.

Aimer les livres n'était pas une raison valable pour se lancer dans une carrière de bibliothécaire, vraiment, autant aimer un tant soit peu les gens si l'on voulait faire ce genre de métier.

Un groupe d'élève passa en faisant un boucan monstre, dans la salle presque silencieusement. Miss Pince les poursuivis jusque dehors avec des remarques acerbes chuchotées.

Un mouchoir de tissu atterri sur ma table, des initiales voguaient sur linge nacre.

— Tu n'aurais pas besoin de ça, Pettigrew ? cracha une voix hautaine

Je me redressais puis…

" T'es tout seul, Peter, ça sert à rien"

Je me contentais de ramasser les morceaux de journal et de quitter la tête haute, et le visage poisseux, la bibliothèque.

Bien, fallait que je trouve des toilettes vides maintenant.

Mais à peine un pied dehors, je me prenais la vague d'élève.

Pourquoi dans un coin perdu comme celui-ci, il y avait foule ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'étais dans une école… Pourquoi je n'avais pas accepté quand maman me proposait de faire l'école à la maison ? ! Pourquoi je me jetais toujours la tête première dans des situations compliquées !

Ah oui… Le Peter de 11 ans ne voulait pas se farcir son tout nouveau beau-père… Enfin, je peux pas lui en vouloir, étant donné que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me le farcir à 16 ans..

Je faisais demi-tour et baissais la tête en passant à côté de Pince, au bout d'un moment, je pense qu'on pouvait s'appeler par nos petits noms ?

"Moi, c'est Peter, le trouillard, et le mioche qui a peur de se lancer dans une transition complète mais qui continue de se détester dans son corps actuel ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom, hum ? pensais-je"

Ça y était, je déraillais. Maman avait raison… Tous ces surpresseurs d'hormones auront ma peau…

Je retournais à la table du fond et quitte à rater les cours de la journée, je me décidais à réviser. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, quand McGonagall me tomberait dessus, j'aurais plus que des "Euhh" "Je crois que j'ai oublié…" à lui servir. Rêvons un peu, peut-être que quelque chose rentrera bien dans ma caboche et que je ferais gagner des points à Gryffondor. "J'aurais moins l'air d'un boulet, me disais-je en plongeant dans mes notes."

Une courte puis une longue. Je répondais à nouveau non en espérant qu'ils avalent mon mensonge de tout à l'heure. Je m'étais enfui de la Tour en prétextant que je ne me sentais pas bien.

"S'ils me trouvent à la bibliothèque, je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours, pensais-je un sourire aux lèvres."

Sourire qui fondit comme neige au soleil.

Je n'aurais d'autre choix que de mentir.

— Eh ! Tu ne fais pas partie du groupe qui fait les blagues là ? m'interpella une fille sortie de nulle part

— Euh, si, répondis-je un peu perturbé

— Cool, elles sont marrantes !

— Leah, viens, on a un exposé à faire

— Bye, me sourit-elle

Les doubles portes s'ouvraient et se fermaient emportant un peu de la chaleur de la salle.

L'automne finissait, Halloween était déjà passé et j'avais pensé que la blague gigantesque des Maraudeurs avait déjà commencé à évanouir dans les esprits.

— C'est Sirius qui va être content…

Si on ne voyait pas Sirius, c'était qu'on était aveugle. De tous, il fallait qu'on l'entende et James le suivait dans ses bêtises.

Tout de même, cette table était supposée être la plus éloigné, pourquoi on n'arrêtait pas de m'interrompre. D'autant plus que d'habitude, on nous évitait.

Il fallait croire que les Maraudeurs passaient de freaks ultra-bruyants à populaire…

J'étais obligé de plisser les yeux pour distinguer mon parchemin norcie d'encre et la bibliothèque quittait son silence forcé pour une atmosphère paisible lorsque mon sixième sens me fit sursauter...

Je la vis foncer sur ma table puis s'asseoir sans un mot. Elle était immense - je culminais sur un mètre 60 -, ses cheveux bouclés remplissaient mon champ visuel et elle tenait un carnet à la main.

Toutes les tables aux alentours étaient vides, Pince avait disparu et elle avait l'air en colère. Ou déterminée ? Bref, je m'apercevais que je tremblais un peu, que j'avais peur.

— Hermione, me souriait-elle crispée

Je laissais cette étrange main tendue s'appesantir dans le vide.

— Tu révises quoi ?

Je reculais dans ma chaise et sans comprendre, la détaillais.

N'était-ce pas le blason de Poufsouffle sur son uniforme ?

Un chariot enchanté de livre passa l'allée attirant ainsi mon attention. Je le suivais, un peu perdu, faire le tour de la pièce pour remettre les livres en place.

Mais quelle heure était-il ?

— Je suis nouvelle, renchérissait-elle

Je finissais par exploser

— Pourquoi t'es là ?

— Tu étais seul.

Voilà la confirmation de mes ruminations, je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !

— Rien, c'est vrai, lâchait-elle amer

Mais qu'elle aille voir ailleurs si j'y étais !

— C'est quoi ton problème ! Dégage !

— Sir Pettigrew ! Dehors !

Je me levais en bousculant la table et c'est en fourrant mes parchemins, ma plume et mon encrier dans ma sacoche que je m'apercevais que je suais à nouveau, comme si le robinet était ouvert.

Je marchais à grands pas, autant que ça l'était possible du haut de mon mètre 60, vers la sortie. En ouvrant l'une des porte puis en la refermant, je croisais ses yeux.

De loin, je pouvais distinguer qu'ils étaient bruns et qu'elle avait l'air blessé.

— Merde, c'est pas comme ça qu'on se fait des amis !

Sans m'arrêter, j'escaladais quatre à quatre les marches sans laisser une chance aux escaliers de me perdre. Je rentrais en fracas dans la tour, en faisant crier la grosse dame pour trouver mes amis affalés dans la Salle Commune.

— Bah, t'était où ?

Je cessais tout simplement de trembler. C'était aussi simple que cela avec les Maraudeurs.

— L'infirmière n'a pas voulu de moi donc je suis allé dormir à la bibliothèque

— T'aurais dû revenir à la Tour, s'écriait inquiet Remus

— Pour qu'on hurle dans mes oreilles, ou pire que McGonagall vienne me chercher par la peau du cou !

James hurlait de rire et Sirius bondissait sur ses pieds pour me rejoindre

— Dans tous les cas, t'es mort, Pete. Elle était é-ner-vée quand elle t'a pas vu !

— C'est qu'elle t'aime, roucoula moqueur Remus

Et je grimaçais, McGonagall en avait marre de mes absences, elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

J'avais été absent plusieurs fois en seulement 3 mois de cours et si ma mère avait justifié mes absences, notre professeur de métamorphose avait tout de même considéré que je devais faire des efforts pour rattraper mon "retard".

J'avais acquiescé sans dire mot. Mes absences étaient des rendez-vous pour commencer un traitement hormonal, j'étais trop heureux pour m'en faire pour un ou deux devoirs supplémentaires !

— Tu aurais quand même pu, nous le dire, se plaignait Sirius

— On aurait séché ensemble, ajoutait James

— Professeur McGonagall aurait été encore plus suspicieuse, tempérait Remus

— De toutes les façons, je me sens mieux, disais-je

— Allons manger, finissait Sirius

Alors que nous faisions le chemin vers la Grande Salle, poursuivit par les cris agacés de la Grosse Dame, je me pris à rire.

J'avais oublié la face grisâtre du Lord Potter, la transphobie et l'homophobie lattente du sorcier moyen. J'avais juste faim et j'étais entouré de mes meilleurs amis.


	8. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause, désolée. Au moment où je parle je commence le chapitre 9

Je m'étais réveillé ultrasensible au son et à la lumière, c'est comme si mon corps s'était acclimaté à la nuit et à mes cauchemars. Il me semblait que petit à petit, je ne faisais plus la différence entre a réalité et ses visions d'horreur.

Et je rencontrais la raison de cette déchéance à chaque coin de couloir de Poudlard.

Ils étaient par dizaine.

Je regrettais encore en croisant un groupe d'élèves riant à gorge déployé de n'avoir pas quitté mon époque en ayant fait quelque recherche. Peut-être que si je savais qui allait mour-… Je basculais dans le glauque !

Je n'étais venue ni pour me morfondre ni pour me plaindre. Et puis, lorsque je quittais mon Londres, je ne pouvais même pas m'offrir le loisir de moisir dans la maison de mes parents sans devoir m'enfuir.

Je devais décidément arrêter de me plaindre.

J'avais pris la décision d'aller de l'avant quelques jours en arrière. Novembre, et Pettigrew, s'était chargé de doucher mes élans de détermination.

Je rejoignais la serre du directeur de Poufsouffle en laissant mon regard vagabonder d'uniforme en uniforme…

76 était définitivement pire en termes de ségrégation et mon altercation avec Peter en était la preuve.

Je m'étais pris un savon, que j'avais rendu au centuple, de la part d'Olivia. Apparemment, je cherchais "les problèmes" et ce serait les première année qui "ramasserait les pots cassés".

Notre dispute avait été provoquée par les ragots des autres maisons au sujet de ma dispute avec Peter. Les langues étaient vives à Poudlard et ma première, seconde, rencontre avec Pettigrew aurait fait le tour de l'école…

Je ne savais pas qui s'amusait à ragoter sur mon dos mais quelle commère ! Si je savais qu'être la nouvelle m'attirerait tant d'attention, j'aurais… j'aurais… Bref !

De plus, si j'avais bien compris, Pince s'était plainte à mon directeur de maison, qui s'était renseigné auprès d'Olivia. La même qui ne m'avait pas défendu, non ! Elle avait préféré me qualifier de "rebelle".

Je me retenais encore de hurler en me souvenant de l'instant ou elle m'avait craché cela au visage, fière d'elle.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que je pleure ou que je m'excuse et s'était pris une douche d'insulte.

Elle avait fini par quitter la salle Commune la tête haute en m'annonçant que j'étais convoqué chez le directeur de maison. J'avais déjà oublié son nom, l'Hermione d'il y a encore un an serait mortifiée, pensais-je me rapprochant des serres.

Elles étaient recouvertes de sorts protecteurs qui servaient à protéger les espèces fragiles qui germaient encore dans leurs pots. Les sorts herbologiques scintillaient légèrement sous la neige.

Je tremblais encore sous ma cape en fourrure. Barbara me l'avait fait envoyé d'Ilford, c'était l'un des seuls items que nous n'avions pas pu acheter sur l'instant lors de nos achats de rentrée… Penser à mes parents de l'époque me réchauffa, ils étaient les seuls à me supporter depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que je traversais, et que je leur avais un peu - beaucoup ! - forcé la main à coups d'oubliette… J'effaçais cette pensée de mon esprit en arrivant dans les serres.

Je cherchais quelques minutes mon professeur, puis l'estomac noué - je n'avais pas tant changé que cela, il me semblait - je traversais les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient.

Au final, c'était plus du désespoir qu'autre chose que je ressentais, Poudlard semblait déjà perdu… Tant de vague pour un geste vers un élève d'une autre maison…

Enfin, je n'étais pas là pour Poudlard mais pour effacer les noms d'or du carnet.

Il fallait que je me rapproche d'une manière ou d'une autre de Peter et puis que je trouve un moyen d'effacer son nom du carnet. Septembre, Octobre, Novembre… Trois mois en 1976 et je ne savais toujours pas comment atteindre mon but… et maintenant la motivation me lâchait.

Le professeur me fit asseoir, et c'est à ce moment que je le détaillais.

Le professeur me rappelait le professeur Lupin. Il renvoyait des ondes chaleureuses et son visage exprimait une profonde gentillesse. De la terre maculait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il portait par-dessus sa robe brune de sorcier, un tablier rouge tout aussi sale.

Alors que je me reculais dans ma chaise, il s'essuyait les mains et me regardait avec l'air de celui qui ne comprenait pas la sculpture abstraite.

— Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés en cours, Miss Smith. Je suis le Professeur Brown

Je hochai la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je ne lui en étais pas moins reconnaissante de s'être présenté…

— Alors, est-ce que tu aurais des choses à me dire avant que je commence, au sujet de ton intégration ? Ça va ? Tout se passe bien

Je hochai encore la tête mais cette fois-ci plus précautionneusement.

Il me semblait que le professeur Brown se servait d'une sorte de pédagogie pour me faire parler.

— Bien… Hermione, je me permets, souriait-il d'un air doux en m'appelant par mon prénom, je n'aimerais pas avoir à… Hum… à te traiter comme une Serpentard

Je sursautais, je croyais entendre un miroir se briser alors que Mr Brown se mettait à débiter un discours que j'avais trop entendu.

J'avais l'impression que mes oreilles se bouchaient sous la pression.

En tant que Née-moldu, j'avais entendu puis assimilé que Gryffondor est égale bien et Serpentard est égale mal. Avant que mes origines moldues, la guerre et ma toute nouvelle entrée à Poudlard ne me remettent le cerveau en place.

— Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le tutoiement semblait naturel dans la bouche du professeur et la réponse scandalisée qui voulait m'échappait me le paraissait tout autant. Alors, je choisissais de la réprimer.

— Je ne c-crois pas com… comp-prendre, demandais-je poliment

Brown ne fit que rire et une minuscule chose se fana en moi. L'air palpita et je serrais les dents

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devez choisir la bonne voie

— Je ne comprends toujours pas

Le sourire de Brown perdit de sa douceur alors que mon visage devenait de glace

— Vous devez choisir la… bonne magie, humm

— Je suis désolée, Mr Brown mais… Mais… mais je n-n-ne "dois" rien du tout. Eee-et puis je ne comprends toujours pas. On ne m'a pas appris qu'il… qu'il… qu'il y a une bonne magie et u-u-une mau… vvaise magie…

— Je sais que votre famille est plutôt du côté de-

— Ma famille est moldue, Mister Brown

— Le professeur Dumbledore a pourtant-

— Le pro… pro-fff professeur Dum… Dumbledore m'a conffir… firmer que j'avais des liens avvvve- avec les Rosier mais avant cela… jjje n'en savais rien.

Le sourire de Mister Brown avait à présent disparu et il me détaillait d'un regard noir.

— Miss Smith, je ne pense qu'il vous soit profitable de vous mettre à dos le reste de Poudlard

— C'est… C'est… une menace ?

— Vous êtes montré très agressive jusqu'à présent

— Ah bon ?

— Vous vous êtes battu avec un élève de Gryffondor

— C'est faux

— Cette information me vient de Miss Pince

— Je sais, Je le s- sais. Il y a quelq- quelqq- quelques jours, je ne me suis pas… pas… pas entendu avec un… uun… autre élève… mais c'est cet élève que Miss Pince a renvoyé, pas ppas moi.

Le visage de Mister Brown vira au rouge et ses lèvres formèrent une ligne.

— Vous ma mas m-m'accusez, professeur et vous tenez des propos au su-su-sujet des autres élèves de ce collège que je ne parviens pas à com-comprendre. Je n'ai jamais vu cela, ça, ça, dans une école.

— Je pense qu'assez en a été dit, tonna-t-il

Je me levais et il finissait en me tournant le dos

— Je ne vous raccompagne pas

Je n'en avais pas besoin. J'étais avancée au moins d'une chose : je n'avais aucun soutien dans le château, il en était assez de se morfondre du traitement que je recevais, c'était la seule chose que je recevrais.

Ce n'était pas le Poudlard que j'avais connu, je commençais à me dire que j'étais tombé dans la bonne maison lors de ma première répartition.

Être à Gryffondor ressemblait à un privilège et je n'étais pas bien sûr si c'était une question d'institution ou alors le fait de Dumbledore.

Je quittais la serre pour faire face dans la semaine qui suivait de l'animosité des Poufsouffles. Leurs sentiments bienveillants à mon égard étaient contagieux, ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de penser ironiquement plusieurs fois par jour.

Je n'existais plus aux yeux des aigles, pour les Serpentard, j'étais une proie facile et les Gryffondor m'embêtaient d'une manière qui m'exaspérait de plus en plus.

Chose que je ne comprenais pas… Comment tout un groupe, toute une promotion pire toute une école pouvait se transformer en une meute de loup affamé. En requin avide de sang, de chair fraîche. Et encore les requins et les loups ne chassaient que pour manger.

Pour les élèves de Poudlard, j'étais le nouveau jouet.

Un élan de compassion me saisissait alors que je pensais à Severus ou alors à Neville.

Les larmes refusaient toujours de couler, je dispensais sorts revanchards, regard noirs et répliques cinglantes sans faiblir. Plus ils s'acharnaient plus je parvenais à comprendre ce qui m'attendait vraiment.

Je ne sauverais pas le monde, pas mon époque non plus. Je ne me battais pas pour mes amis, ni pour moi. C'était ma revanche, mon cri de guerre. Je donnais à une version de moi, d'Harry, de Ron. De papa et de Maman. Voire de Barbara et Bob. Une chance.

J'avais conscience en expérimentant la petitesse du Monde magique sorcier - je ne pouvais pas condamner les créatures magiques - que je ne pouvais pas humainement faire grand-chose. Si ce n'est virer de la table l'élément Voldemort.

Je ne sais pas qui, sous l'injonction de qui, se chargerait du futur mais j'avais l'impression que c'était ce à quoi servait réellement le carnet.

Depuis cette révélation, je m'attelais chaque soir, à chaque pause, à noter scrupuleusement ce qui devait changer. La gravité des choses en 1976.

J'avais choisi d'opter pour la rigueur scientifique moldu.

Parfois, j'eus des doutes quant à l'utiliser de la tâche et de ma mission. Un jour sur un coup de tête, je tournais les pages scribouillés, prête à tout effacer pour m'apercevoir que mes mots étaient indélébiles et les pages intouchables.

J'éclatais de rire.

« La ferme, Smith, grommelait l'un des Poufsouffle »

J'avais raison, je n'étais qu'une pièce sur l'échiquier. Ma mission était importante, elle contribuait à changer ce monde pourri.

Ce n'était pas la Fatalité, je n'étais pas une Élue mais une Agente.

Je me souviens avoir fermé le carnet et de m'être emparé de ma plus belle plume, une plume bleue dont le manche chatoyait dans le faible halo de la bougie. Et avoir écrit sur la couverture « Le livre des Agents du Bien »

Alors que novembre avançait, retourner le carnet pour lire ce titre plus que pompeux me ramenait encore à l'euphorie nocturne de ce jour.

Plus que jamais je m'attelais à ma tâche.

Effacer les noms d'or.

La lumière se fit, je percutais si je n'avançais pas jusqu'à présent c'est tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas de but.

Au moment, où, cette fois-ci, je prenais conscience de cette réalisation, je vis le sort s'élancer vers moi.

Quelque chose… bougea en moi, comme si une pendule se mettait en marche.

Mes membres bougèrent d'eux-mêmes et- non ! Ils se mouvaient en une danse que j'avais mille fois exécutée. Le réflexe de se battre.

Sans un mot, je contrais le sort d'un mouvement du poignet et lançais un sort pétrifiant toujours sans bruit.

Je faisais face à mon adversaire et alors que je le jugeais plus ou moins inoffensif, je reprenais sans le vouloir le cours de mes pensées.

La mort d'Harry, pensais-je en grimaçant - j'avais parfois envie de pleurer juste en pensant à mon meilleur ami -, celle de Rom, la bile remonta et redescendit dans ma gorge en me brûlant au passage, n'était pas une raison suffisante pour me faire avancer.

Par contre, la seule idée que cette tragédie s'arrête après moi ou après le futur Agent, le fait que Luna ne se soit pas trompée en me confiant cette mission m'arrachait hors de la dépression. C'était le rayon de lumière, certes sali par l'horreur des choses, qui me sortait de mon trou. Et je m'y accrocherais.

— Al-alors, Black. On… on… sait plus viser, défiais-je mon agresseur

Il hurla, littéralement de rire.

— Smith, t'es trop forte !

Je pensais devoir me battre…

— Tu… Tu en d-d-doutais ?

Une vague de rire me provint et je sortais pour de bon de ma bulle de conscience.

Sirius me tendit la main après avoir rangé sa baguette et je fis de même.

Mes yeux voguèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le jeune homme et je m'aperçus qu'il était vraiment admiratif. Bien.

James Potter me souriait insolemment, Remus semblait partagé entre le rire et l'étonnement. Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je voulus éclater de rire. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le visage livide de Peter.

Ses yeux écarquillés mangeaient son visage. On ne voyait que cela. Je ne voyais que cela.

Pourquoi tant de terreur ? Est-ce que j'avais foiré ma première impression à ce point ?

Un souvenir remonta à la surface et je serrais les lèvres.

Le rire finit par exploser, à mon grand regret, je sus à cet instant que Peter le prendrait pour lui, et ce, quand bien même les Maraudeurs me suivirent dans mon hilarité. Hilarité qui s'étendit au petit rassemblement qui nous entourait. J'entendis des pas précipités et la foule se dispersa, les professeurs arrivaient.

Je me tendis en un élan de regret, le rire qui m'avait échappé avait été provoqué par l'image de Barbara qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de me tourner autour, submergée par l'émotion. Ces derniers mots se résumaient à "fait une bonne première impression, hum ?"

Je n'aurais pas dû me battre avec Peter. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant terrifier un Gryffondor, sa répartition était douteuse tout à cou - non, je dérivais…

En tout cas, s'il avait aussi peur rien qu'en me voyant me défendre, cela expliquer sa réaction d'écorché alors que je ne faisais que l'aborder à la bibliothèque.

Cela me faisait penser, de manière légère, aux comportements des sorciers de la rue de Traverse cet été-là où l'ascension de Voldemort n'était plus une menace mais une réalité…

Première étape. L'observation. Qu'est-ce qui peut faire craindre un élève ? A priori plein de choses, particulièrement lorsque le futur s'avérait plein de trahison.

J'avais aussi besoin de papier à lettres.

Il allait falloir être fine.

Et c'était tant mieux, je n'étais pas la sorcière la plus brillante de mon temps pour rien.


	9. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter le retour ! Ce chapitre est ultra court, désolée ♥ J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même ♥

"Elle est immense, est-ce que c'est normal d'être aussi grand ? Ou est-ce que c'est moi ? Bah oui, t'es con Peter, t'es un rat !"

"…Ouais mais tout de même…"

Pour une nouvelle, elle connaissait bien le château, pensais-je un peu moins consciemment. Les pensées plus volatiles prenaient le dessus et je sursautais en contemplant l'immensité de la terreur qui m'emplissait alors que je la suivais en plein milieu de la nuit.

En fait, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je la craignais… En soi, nous nous étions rencontrés que deux fois en presque trois mois. La première fois, j'étais sur les nerfs pour de nombreuses raisons, la seconde, j'avais poussé Sirius à la bousculer un tout petit peu, je l'avais regretté au moment où le sort avait quitté sa baguette. Je ne pensais pas qu'à mes regrets s'ajouterait une bonne couche de peur.

Aucun sixième année n'était supposé pouvoir contrer un sort de cette manière. La seule personne que j'avais vu faire une chose pareille était mon beau-père et il était auror.

Et puis, j'avais bien capté alors qu'elle nous détaillait que sa manière de rire était fausse. Elle était prête à se battre, si Sirius n'avait pas éclaté de rire, elle aurait lancé ses sorts avec la même facilité qu'elle s'en défendait…

Je la trouvais bizarre en premier lieu mais à présent, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer la distance que les Poufsouffles mettaient entre eux et elle. Les Poufsouffles ! Et les professeurs qui ne lui faisaient pas de cadeau… Cette fille était bizarre.

Pour la première fois, je courrais sur mes pattes, esquivais le chat du concierge, me tapissais dans l'ombre sans m'appesantir sur ma forme d'animagus. Je m'étais fixé une mission, je voulais la voir comme une élève, je voulais savoir qui elle était parce que si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une élève plus douée que la moyenne, je pouvais dormir sur mes deux oreilles en paix.

Si elle était douée, moi j'étais un Maraudeur.

Je fondais alors dans la peau du rat, laissais les "instincts animales me submerger" - James passait nos nuits dehors à me rabâcher ces mots, il pensait que j'étais trop conscient de ma forme - pour faire demi-tour à toute vitesse sur mes pattes.

Elle savait que je la suivais, c'était tout ce que son aura m'indiquait. C'était ce que le rat percevait de sa démarche, de son allure et surtout de la tension dans son bras dominant.

Si elle savait, c'était peut-être qu'elle avait des doutes, suais-je mentalement.

J'avais pourtant conscience de divaguer et de me laisser happer par le jeu de la peur. C'était plus fort que moi.

C'est ce que les mensonges t'ont apporté. Tu mens, tu mens, tu mentiras sans fin.

J'avais l'impression d'être un imposteur.

Je courrais encore et alors que je traversais un hall, un vent glacé vint me remettre les idées en place. Avec beaucoup plus de mal, je remontais les étages en évitant les professeurs et les veilleurs pour m'enfermer dans une salle vide.

Je reprenais ma forme et c'est à quatre pattes que je haletais à la recherche de ce qui m'avait fait tant courir.

Je perdais la tête, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle sache.

Merde !

Je voulais pleurer en frissonnant dans ma cape.

— Je n'aurais jamais du la suivre, je n'aurais jamais dû… J'aurais dû… je-je…

Où étaient les Maraudeurs quand j'en avais besoin ! Remus aurait tiré de cette catastrophe la bonne leçon, Sirius aurait su dédramatiser la situation et James nous aurait sortis de là sans sourciller.

Au lieu de quoi, je m'étouffais dans ma salive sur des dalles gelées par le début de l'hiver, en m'insultant mentalement.

Je me redressais en tremblant. Une porte claqua et je sursautais.

Je retournais à la tour Gryffondor sans plus prendre garde.

J'étais épuisé mais je ne me voyais pas quitter le château. Je me sentais seul mais il n'était pas question de fuir. Mes amis étaient là, mes rêves étaient là.

Ce n'était qu'une autre élève. Une élève bizarre, qui se battait comme une auror et qui pouvait sentir les présences… même animalières…

Quand je pense qu'à présent Sirius, Remus et James la trouvaient géniale, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi elle n'aurait pas un seul instant de répit… Je-… je…

Je me prenais à écumer de rage quand j'étais celui qui craignait et tremblait sans raison…

Je… Je n'avais aucune preuve.

— Calme-toi Peter, ça va aller, ce n'est rien, me chuchotais-je sous les yeux ébahis de la Grosse Dame

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'enfouissais sous ma couverture et m'endormais à peine la tête sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, l'innocence de mes meilleurs amis se chargea de me faire grincer les dents.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je la suivis la nuit, entre les cours. Jusqu'aux toilettes.

Je me changeais à la moindre occasion et distribuer mensonges et demi-vérité pour me libérer du temps. Je m'aperçus bien vite que mes escapades ne passaient pas inaperçu mais à chaque fois que je parvenais à me raisonner, je croisais son regard acéré.

Comment avait-elle fait le lien entre un rat et moi ? Est-ce qu'elle était aussi au courant pour les animagus et pour Remus ?

Merde ! Et je ne pouvais même pas le dire aux Maraudeurs, ça impliquerait que je leur raconte… presque tout. Ou alors assez pour qu'ils posent des questions.

— Hey Peter, me surprenait une voix

— Ça fait… Combien de temps, Remus ? disait Sirius en me transperçant du regard

— 3 jours très exactement que tu n'as pas prononcé un mot, lâcha celui

Non ! Trois jours !

Je ne sais pas quelle tête je faisais mais Je vis leurs visages se détendre

— T'es toujours malade ?

— T'aurais pu nous le dire !

L'idée de m'approprier ce mensonge me prit quelques secondes mais je préférais aller pour quelques choses d'un peu plus soft. J'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, mes lèvres se décollèrent - Mince, trois jours ! - quand James reprit.

— Un contre mille que t'es en couple !

— Quoi !

— Alors c'est ça !

— Mais non ! Je déprimais un peu c'est tout !

Remus prit un air pensif comme s'il étudiait l'idée et moi, j'essayais de repousser toutes les suggestions de nom que James et Sirius balançaient.

— Non, pas Henriette ? McGo alors !

— Mince Pete, McGo, c'est trop

Je finissais, encore une fois, par hurler de rire.

— Mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous délirez, disais-je les larmes aux yeux

— J'avoue que là vous exagérez les gars, riait Remus

— On veut juste savoir, s'exclamait James

— Aller, dis-nous, Pete, renchérissait Sirius

— Juste un coup de blues, disais-je

Ils finirent par m'examiner tour à tour au point de me mettre mal à l'aise.

— Bon… Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire

— Remus, on dirait ma mère là, s'écria James

Sirius ria avant de me lancer un coup d'œil appuyé. Je le lui rendais, c'était compris.

Je pouvais tout leur dire. Ou presque. J'avais choisi de me taire, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir…

Les choses semblaient rentrer dans l'ordre… Cela ne dura que quelques jours.

J'avais pris l'habitude de sortir la nuit et je me surpris à trouver les nuits trop longues et trop chaudes… on entrait dans la seconde partie du mois de novembre. Les balades nocturnes étaient donc devenues une habitude pour moi. Au début, je me disais que c'était l'habitude mêlée au remords qui m'empêchait de dormir.

Puis je dus me rendre à l'évidence, la peur, l'anxiété me tenaillait encore. Je refaisais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher le même trajet que j'avais fait cette nuit-là.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais mémorisé celui-ci…

Un soir alors que je m'obligeais à faire ce trajet plus vite - Je n'arrivais pas à tout simplement arrêter de sortir la nuit ou changer de circuit -, je me dirigeais vers la salle de cette nuit-là.

J'y arrivais à peine que des minuscules bruits me parvinrent.

On tournait des pages. Sans y penser, je me métamorphosais et sous la forme d'un rat, me mouvais dans l'ombre.

Depuis mon recoin, je découvris Smith en train d'éplucher une tonne de journaux. En me concentrant sur ceux-ci, je vis la face rendue sombre par le noir et blanc du Lord Potter.

Malgré ma forme magique, je voulus suer. C'était comme si mon corps humain se compressait en celui du rongeur. Comme si ma peur ne parvenait pas à se manifester autrement. Mon petit cœur battit beaucoup trop fort à mon goût. Je levais mes yeux vers la lectrice pour voir qu'elle me détaillait, en tout cas regardait dans ma direction.

Je fuyais sans un regard en arrière.

Tard, dans la nuit, je me rappelais qu'elle n'avait pas hurlé en me voyant comme l'aurait fait toute autre personne. Ce n'était pas dans ma tête…


End file.
